Blue Moon
by Larxenethefirefly
Summary: Takes place after the Arrancar War. A new girl comes to Squad 10, and a new enemy is slowly taking over the Soul Society. As the captains try to face this new threat, one captain starts to think that this girl is tied to it all... a HitsuOC story
1. A new face

Yay! my first OC fic! 0.o I don't know what to expect... Guess I'll have to see.

Here is some info over my OC:

Name: Mituski Noukon- translates to Blue Moon. Not only is this the name of the story, but this has a lot to do with the plot.

Personality and Apperance: Mitsuki has shoulder-length blond hair with the bangs pulled back and braided behind her head. She is extrememly shy, and refuses to address others by thier first name until told she can. She preferes to be alone, since she was bullied a lot when she was a human, and it followed her to the Soul Society.

Mitsuki's Zanpaku-to: It's name is Hogosha Chuusin, meaning Guardian Heart. This has a lot to deal with Mituski's personality and the plot of the story...

Ok, That's it for now. Don't want to give away to much...;) On with the story! I know the chapter is short, but they will get longer.

Disclaimer: I'm not Tite Kubo, and therefore, I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya finished the last of his paperwork, blowing on them gently, waiting for the ink to dry so he could finally turn them in to Captain Yamamoto. As he did so, he heard a knock at the door, and his assistant captain, Rengiku Matsumoto, entered, smiling widely. He instantly became alert- she had that look on her face that depicted she was insanely excited over something, and that was never a good thing.

"Ah, Captain, there you are! Guess what? We have a visitor! A new graduate from the Shinigami School is here. Here are her papers- she just gave them to me." She thrust the papers under his nose, and he backed up, peeved. "I can't read them if they're that close." He grumbled, then took them from her and read them. He skimmed over her grades- all A's, which highly surprised him- then went on to the comments. Startled, he noticed that one teacher said she had attained Bankai- the most powerful form of a Shinigami's weapon. He looked at Matsumoto. "Send her in." he said.

She nodded, and opened the door. On the opposite side, a young girl crouched down by her teacher, head bowed. Her long blonde hair covered her face, so he could not see what she looked like, but from her size he realized she could not be much older than he. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Mi…Mitsuki Noukon, sir." She replied, voice trembling with nerves. For someone who achieved bankai, she's rather shy, he thought. Turning to the teacher, he asked, "Is it true she has achieved Bankai?"

"Yes sir, she has. I've seen it with my own eyes." He replied.

Toshiro turned back to Mitsuki. "What's your swords name?"

"Hogosha Chuusin- Guardian Heart." She replied.

"Ability?"  
Mitsuki hesitated. "I…I'd rather not say."

Nodding approvingly, he asked the rest of the basic questions- why did you decide to come to tenth company? How old are you? Do you prefer Kido or Attacks?

"I came to tenth company because I felt like it suited me best, I am around 15 years old, but I don't remember, and I prefer attacking." She replied, looking up. Her eyes were a brilliant sky blue- but they were clouded by something, something that he could not understand. This confused him- so many emotions were swirling around, yet he could not decipher what they were. And her face remained impassive- it gave no hint to what lay underneath her mask. However, he had to admit, she did seem to fit her name, Blue moon- she was a mystery and quite exotic, and he felt a sudden urge to uncover her secrets.

Toshiro nodded slowly, bringing himself out of his thoughts. "Alright then." Looking at Matsumoto, their eyes connected, and a silent agreement passed between them. "Matsumoto, give Mitsuki her uniform. I'll be out in a bit, after I've talked to her teacher."

"Yes, sir." Matusmoto gave a slight bow, and then led Mitsuki off, chatting amiably with her. Mitsuki, looking slightly bewildered, allowed herself to be led from the room.

Toshiro turned to the teacher. "Anything you want to add?" he asked.

The man hesitated. "Well, there's her obvious lack of self-esteem, despite being a natural at swordsmanship. She's been like that ever since she joined the academy, but it's gotten worse. You see, a year into the school, she was kidnapped."

Toshiro stared at him in shock. "What do you mean, 'kidnapped'?"

The teacher shrugged. "One day she was at class, the next, not. We found signs of a struggle in her room, and three months later, she reappeared. The only thing we got from her was that she was forcefully taken, but she won't say a word about it otherwise. Not even the best counselors we have got it out of her." After a brief hesitation, he continued. "If it's not so bold to ask, would you mind prying into this further? This is a serious matter, and we need to know who did it so we can stop them in the future."

Toshiro nodded. "I understand. I'll try to get it out from her. You may go." He said. The teacher bowed, than left.

Meanwhile, Matsumoto was busy helping Mitsuki get dressed. "You need to look nice for the entrance ceremony, you know." She said. "It's not every day this happens-and it is very special indeed when we get someone in any company this young."

Mitsuki kept her head low, nodding slightly, blushing furiously. "Thank you, Assistant Captain." She said, nervously twisting her hair on one finger.

Matsumoto winked. "No problem, but please, call me Matsumoto." After examining Mitsuki, she nodded with approval. "All set. Now, go out there and do me proud!"

* * *

So, what'd you think? Please R & R 


	2. Welcome!

Second update in one day! I 'm bored, what can I say...:3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Mitsuki stared up at her Captain and his Lieutenant. She was in the middle of the Entrance Ceremony, and she could feel the eyes of other Tenth Squad members looking at her. This was what she had been studying and working for her whole life here, yet she had a sense of extreme discomfort. Was it because she was nervous?

"Do you swear to uphold the laws of the Soul Society and be fair to all your comrades?"

"I do."

And so it went. As Captain Hitsugaya, hardly taller than she, asked the questions that were a ritual to the Ceremony, she answered them truthfully and with all her heart. No, the discomfort was not real- it was just her imagination. She felt something like pride fill her, and she vowed to never let her Captain down- no matter the consequences.

As the last words were spoken, a cheer went up from some onlookers, and they rushed forward to congratulate her. "Welcome to Tenth Company!" they said, smiling. Mitsuki blushed. "Thank you." She whispered. Several shook her hand, and others went as far to give her a hug- even some of the males. Her eyes widened. This was a new experience.

Matsumoto broke through the crowd, giving her a hug as well. "I knew you'd do it!" she said. Whispering so that only Mitsuki could hear, she said, "See? It wasn't so bad." Winking, she turned to the others, and said sternly, "Now, don't you have work to do? The Captain doesn't like slackers!" instantly, everyone left, and Mitsuki was left alone with Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya.

Her captain looked at her, blue-green eyes betraying the slightest bit of amusement. "Training begins at seven in the morning. And so you can get used to the way of life here, you need to report to me or Matsumoto every day for the first week, and then Matsumoto will give you a schedule for your duties. However, for this first day, you need to get used to the Soul Society and find your way around…Matsumoto, will you do that for me?"

Matsumoto looked at him indignantly. "I'm busy, and though I would love to show Noukon-chan around, I have to pass." Breaking out in a smile, she skipped away. "Ta-ta!" she called out before disappearing around the corner. Mitsuki stared after her, alarm obvious in her eyes. Captain Hitsugaya growled, a vein popping out on his forehead. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself, than walked off without a backward glance. "We might as well go." He said, and Mitsuki scuttled after him. They walked in silence for a moment, than Captain Hitsugaya cleared his throat. She glanced at him, wondering what he would say.

"So…any thing you don't really understand?" He asked.

"Not really…" Mitsuki said, than changed her mind. "Will I have to stay on guard duty or something?"

Her captain shook his head. "No, that's usually Eleventh and Seventh Company jobs. Tenth Company has more of the daytime patrols… but you may be on lookout for hollow movement every now and then."

"Alright." She said. "Um, will I fight against hollows any time soon?"

"Only if you want to. Captain Yamamoto usually asks for volunteers, and if you want to go, you can. There are times when I directly ask you to come as well, if your talents correspond well with the hollow in question."

Mitsuki nodded. A silence fell between them, than Captain Hitsugaya began on the tour.

"You already know where the tenth company stable is." He said. "And for now, that's where you're going to be mostly, but I'll show you some other important areas as well just so you know where they are."

"O…okay." Mitsuki said. She looked down, suddenly shy- normal for her, but she was angry at herself for the first time in a long time for feeling so.

Captain Hitsugaya snorted. "If you want to survive in this world, you need to be more aggressive." He said. "With your attitude, you'll be dead in seconds against a hollow."

"That's not true!" Mitsuki said, eyes flashing. "I can defend myself better than anyone with Hogosha Chuusin!"

"That's more like it." The Captain said mildly. Mitsuki looked confused, than realized that he had tricked her into defending herself. Relaxing, she allowed herself to smile slightly. But she did not dare lower her defensive wall.

* * *

Well, Chapter two over! Looks like Mitsuki's popular with some guys already...xD R&R please. 


	3. Offers

wOOt! The third chapter:D There is some minor fluff -very minor- in this chapter

And I forgot to say some things about Mitsuki. Her out fit is similar to Soi Fon's, except without the captains cloak and her back is completly covered. And you learn more about her Zanpaku-to, too. In case you don't understand what I wrote just think of a combination of Ichigo and Rukia's swords...

* * *

They stopped at the Sokyoku Hill, the final destination of their tour. Mitsuki was concentrating on the route she had just taken, trying to memorize it. "Take a left, then after five buildings, take a left and then an immediate right…" she glanced at her Captain, who was trying hard not to smile. "What's so funny?" she asked indignantly.

"Do you always talk out loud?" he asked.

"No, it just helps me remember things better." She replied, walking to the edge of the cliff. Staring out at the sprawl of the Soul Society, she smiled, saying, "I'm glad I came here. For once in my life, I feel like I belong somewhere."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

She turned to look at him, sadness in her eyes. "I'm not normal." She said sadly. "My whole life, I've been an outcast- both here and when I was a human. I've only been accepted by one person, and now she's dead." Turning back around, she continued. "The only time I feel accepted is when I am alone, where there is no one to criticize me. But today, during the entrance ceremony… everyone congratulating me, welcoming me…I feet like I belong here, in this division. It's too much for me too handle."

Captain Hitsugaya looked down. "Well, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here. Just because I'm your captain doesn't mean I can't be you friend."

She didn't answer, but he could tell that there was a difference about her, and she stood straighter. Mitsuki smiled. Maybe, just maybe, she could find someone to fill the empty hole in her heart- and that person was closer than she thought. Looking up at the sky, she said absentmindedly, "It's beautiful out."

"It is." Her Captain responded, out of politeness. Not really one for small talk, Mitsuki sat down, pulling out her sword, which was slung across her back in a fashion similar to her Captain's. It caught the sun, glinting. Running her hands over the blade, she admired its shape. Though now looking like a normal Zanpaku-to, when released, it grew out longer and turned pure white. It also grew broader, and though it was heavier, she had learned how to handle it. It was only when she used Bankai did she have difficulties.

A shadow stretched above her, and she realized that Captain Hitsugaya had walked over. "Your sword has an interesting name. Hogosha Chuusin…why is that?"

"Because it guards its hearts secrets from the outside world, but it follows it without question. It is also extremely loyal to its friends." She replied, quietly. She was so much like her sword, but so different as well. If only others could see her true self…maybe then she could finally move on.

"I see." He commented. Taking a spot beside her, he said, "When did you achieve Bankai?"

Her features, previously relaxed, immediately withdrew into the mask. "During my spare time." She replied, rather stiffly.

"Oh, of course…after all, when else would you?" her Captain remarked, realizing that he had tread on a sensitive subject. Carefully, he added, "Have you learned to control it?"

"Not really, but I'm working on it." Mitsuki admitted. "There are still so many things I have to learn about her- she's very complicated."

"If you want, I can help you on it. We can hold lessons after training every morning. I don't really get any work until around ten, anyways." He said, in a nonchalant tone that suggested that he was just saying it. Mitsuki studied him carefully. His head was turned away, so she couldn't see his expression, but she had a feeling he had really meant it despite his tone. But should she really trust him? She hardly knew him, and it never hurt to be cautious. But, she really wanted to be accepted, and passing up an opportunity like this would be a huge mistake. "Sure, why not?" She replied, shrugging.

Captain Hitsugaya nodded. "Alright then. How about you meet me in the indoor training arena?"

"Sounds great." She replied. "I'll be there."


	4. Hogosha Chuusin

New Chapter! I loved writing this one since it A) has a battle scene B) reveals Mitsuki's Zanpaku-to's form, and C) has a VERY surprised Toshiro as well :D

Im going to see if I can post another chapter after this today, since I don't have enough time during the weekdays, due to school and all...

Disclaimer: Must I keep repeating myself? I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Mitsuki yawned. Dragging herself out of bed, she dressed and strapped Hogosha Chuusin across her back. It was six in the morning, and she had been fore-warned to get to the dining hall early if she wanted breakfast. Brushing her hair and re-braiding it, she shuffled down the hall. She knew it would take some getting used to being up this early, and she wasn't sure if she should eat. Usually, she got sick if she ate this early…

She found herself in front of the dining room, already filled with shinigamis eating and talking. Looking at the ground, she went over to the buffet table and grabbed a banana and some milk. Turning back around, she looked around for a place to sit, and slid into a spot at the end of one the tables. Peeling the banana, she looked around the room, wondering who everyone was. Some gave her smiles, and a couple sat next to her, not really talking but offering her company. For that, at least, she was grateful, since she probably would have died of embarrassment if they had started talking to her. So she ate her banana in silence and went to the Training Grounds a half hour early. Captain Hitsugaya was already there, arguing with Matsumoto.

"It's your duty to train the rookies, Matsumoto. Why be stubborn now? You usually like this part of your job!"

Matsumoto pouted. "I don't want to train them today. Why don't you do it? I'm pretty sure they'll learn more from you in a day than they will in a week with me- you are a Captain!"

Startled, and not for sure if she should interfere, Mitsuki stared at them, anxiously hovering at the edge of the field. A few other Soul Reapers were there as well, completely ignoring the yelling Captain and Lieutenant. Apparently, this must happen a lot, she figured.

Finally, Captain Hitsugaya won, and a pouting Matsumoto began the lesson. She started with the warm-up, then went on to drills, stances, and finally, sparring. Mitsuki was paired up with a man twice her height who was extremely cocky- she had heard him boasting about winning every duel with his friends earlier. Not in the least bit intimidated, she readied her practice sword, eyeing her opponent. He wasn't very good- he was gripping it way too tight and was extremely stiff. Patiently, Mitsuki waited until Matsumoto gave the signal, and then she instantly whipped her sword around swung at his legs. He blocked it, and aimed for a strike at her head. Ducking down and to the side, she attacked his side and was awarded with a grunt as her sword connected. Angry now, her opponent went to the offense, aiming a succession of strikes at various parts of her body. Defending herself easily, Mitsuki spotted an opening and lunged forward. If it were her real Zanpaku-to he would have been dead- as it was he would have a massive bruise on his chest tomorrow.

Matsumoto blew her whistle, gesturing at Mitsuki's sparring partner. "You just died. Take a seat." He did as he was told, glaring at Mitsuki all the while. Ignoring it, she stood by Matsumoto, watching the other pairs spar. "Nice job out there." Matusmoto said. "If you weren't a girl, I'd say you'd be a nice asset to Squad Eleven."

"That's what a lot of people told me." Mitsuki responded. "But I don't think I could handle being surrounded by people who think of fighting twenty four-seven."

"Neither could I." Matusmoto replied. "I mean, seriously, they are sooo overrated." Looking at each other, they laughed. Mitsuki could see a kindred spirit in Matsumoto, and she knew that she had a friend to turn to.

Some time later training was over and Mitsuki jogged off to the indoor arena. Captain Hitsugaya was already there, warming up with Hyorinmaru. He nodded as she entered, and replaced his sword in its sheath. Mitsuki, in return, drew hers, and waited patiently as her Captain put up a shield with his Kido. When he was done, he turned to Mitsuki. "Do you know how to externalize your Zanpaku-to?" he asked, taking a spot in front of her.

"Yes." She said. At a nod from her Captain, she called out to her inner world, asking Hogosha Chuusin to come out. Her sword's spirit answered immediately, and Mitsuki soon felt the familiar feeling of her power course along her Zanpaku-to as Hogosha Chuusin's true form appeared beside her.

Toshiro was surprised. He had expected her Zanpaku-to to be special, but as he stared at the brilliant white winged unicorn in front of him, he didn't know what to say. Never had he heard of a Zanpaku-to like this, and the spirit energy coursing out of it rivaled even that of Ichigo's, the Soul Reaper who had helped the Soul Society fight against Aizen. He stared into the Unicorn's eyes, mystified. It looked at him as well, blue eyes seeming to delve into his soul.

"So, this is Hogosha Chuusin…." He murmured. Looking back to Mitsuki, he said, "Your Zanpaku-to is extremely rare, did you know that?"

Mitsuki nodded, embarrassed. "I knew she was special. But it wasn't until she showed herself to me that I realized it…"

"What does she control?" He asked, staring at Mitsuki's sword's spirit once more.

The unicorn spoke this time, melodic voice flowing out. "I control the element of the Moon." It said, eyes glinting. "I can also tell if someone is lying, so you better be careful around me, Dragon Heart."

Seeing her Captain's confused look, Mitsuki explained. "The moon, in some cultures, represents truth, so my Zanpaku-to can tell if someone is lying, and in return, I can as well. She can also see into someone's soul, and since your soul is that of a dragon, she calls you Dragon Heart."

"I see." He replied. Drawing out Hyorinmaru, he said, "We might as well get to work. Let's see what you two can do." He raised his sword as the giant water-ice dragon formed, and instantly, Mitsuki's Unicorn took flight. Mitsuki herself took up a fighting position as the water-ice dragon lunged toward her.

* * *

oooo cliffy! XD I didnt want this chapter to be extremley long since its about 1000 words, so the battle will continue in the next chapter. Oh, and R&R please. I'll give everyone a cookie who does.


	5. Bonding

The fight continues! dun dun DUN!!! And for those of you have been asking for more chapters desprately- you know who you are- this is going to be the last added chapter for a while. I have chores to do, and school takes up almost all my time...

Disclaimer: I wish Bleach belonged to me, but sadly, it dosnt. If it did, then Aizen would already be dead and Ichigo and Rukia would have been a couple a long time ago.

* * *

Mitsuki dodged Hyorinmaru, swinging her sword. Captain Hitsugaya dodged the attack, but forgot about the unicorn that sent a blast of white fire from her horn. However, he was lucky- the swirling dragon that surrounded him blocked the attack, and immediately went for Mitsuki again. This time, however, she wasn't so lucky and found her entire left shoulder encased with ice. Flash-stepping behind her Captain, she set a bolt of more white fire towards him. He fell forward, momentarily stunned. The unicorn swept in, ready for attacking, but was stopped by Hyorinmaru as it hit her from behind. Encased in ice, the unicorn couldn't move. Startled, Mitsuki hesitated, and soon, she, too, was encased in ice as well.

Her captain sighed, replacing Hyorinmaru in the sheath. "You're good, but you have a lot of errors. For one thing, you and your sword need to work together- the whole time, you were separate from each other. If you don't trust each other, then you'll never win. Just because you achieved Bankai doesn't mean that you understand your sword, Mitsuki. Before we go any further with this lesson, I advise you to really have a heart-to-heart chat with Hogosha Chuusin. You may be surprised with what you'll learn." Using a Kido spell, he thawed the two out and left, saying that they would resume the lesson three days from now, and he expected improvement.

Mitsuki watched him go, thinking about what Captain Hitsugaya had said. She knew that she had a lot to learn about her sword, but she didn't know that they were that far apart… turning to the unicorn, she said, "Do you really not trust me?"

The unicorn bowed her head. "It's not that I don't trust you." She said, "It's more like you make no attempt to get to know me. I know that you're scared of what might come of getting stronger- I was with you the whole time you were kidnapped. But if you make no move to get closer to me, then I won't either. You were the one to call me, Mitsuki, to give me my form, and you must be the one to unlock my true potential. I will help you, but you must find out on your own."

Mitsuki closed the distance between them, placing a hand on one side of the unicorn's face. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I never thought of how much you wanted to know me. Now, I don't even know if I'm worthy of using Bankai."

"You are, Brightstar." Hogosha Chuusin responded, using her name for Mitsuki. "And besides, if hadn't, you wouldn't be here right now."

Mitsuki nodded, smiling sadly. "I know." Suddenly, she buried her head in the unicorn's shoulder, tears forming. "I don't know what to do. I have to tell someone what is happening, but I can't. Oh, Heart, what will I do?" she wailed. The unicorn smiled inwardly at hearing her own nickname, given shortly after she had given one to Mitsuki. However, she could feel the pain that her wielder was feeling, and she knew that here was not the place to discuss this. Gently, she lowered her head, and they were both teleported to the world inside Mitsuki.

After she finished crying, Mitsuki looked up, seeing the familiar meadow. It was night in her soul world, where Hogosha Chuusin resided when she wasn't being used. Looking up at the sky, she saw that the sky was still covered with clouds, but there was less than what she last saw, and she could make out fuzzy shapes of what looked like flowers. Sitting down on the grass, the unicorn laid down beside her, still shining brilliantly white. Sighing, Mitsuki ran her fingers through the unicorn's mane, and she marveled at how much they felt like solid moonbeams, light and wispy.

Mitsuki started talking then, pouring out her heart and soul to the one who understood her. Sure, she knew that Hogosha Chuusin knew everything about her- after all, she was a part of her soul. But saying everything, her fears, thoughts, feelings- it felt good getting it off her chest. And she knew that Hogosha Chuusin had wanted her to open up for some time, and now she was. She could literally feel the bond between her and her Zanpaku-to getting stronger, and she tightened her hold on the unicorn's mane, refusing to break the moment.

As she babbled on and on, the unicorn closed her eyes in contentment. They still had a long ways to go, but she knew that before long, their trust would be deep.

Toshiro saw Mitsuki and the unicorn disappear to their inside world, and smiling to himself he walked away, knowing that three days from now, they would be much stronger than before. After all, when two spirits who work together don't trust each other, then the strength in each was diminished.

He heard Hyorinmaru speak to him. "That girl is a mystery." He rumbled. "But I believe that she will play important part in the coming storm." Toshiro stopped walking. "What do you mean, 'coming storm'?" he replied, senses on high alert.

Hyorinmaru shifted restlessly. "There is something ominous approaching. I know not what it is, but it is coming. Toshiro, you better be ready."

Toshiro was speechless. He had thought their troubles were over with the war against Aizen, but apparently, the peace was temporary. A cold fear settled in the pit of his stomach, and he hurried to his office to get his paperwork done, if only to distract himself from the feeling for some time.

* * *

Wow, I end up on cliffhangers a lot. 0.o I'll try to not to next time, but Im not promising anything... and here is a cookie to everyone who reveiwed -hands out cookies-. Your next treat is a pie, so R&R! 


	6. Nightmares

Hey there! It's Thursday, and so you're probably wondering: why is Larxene posting so early? Well, I'm going to be busy both Friday and Saturday, so I figured that I might as well post it now. And thanks to all who reveiwed, so here are the pies! -hands out the pies-

And it was brought to my attention that I was making Mitsuki a little too perfect. Was I? I didn't realize it. I'll need to keep that in mind. Anyways, don't be afraid to correct me on any mistakes- not only am I on here to post fanfics, but also to become a better writer. So, without anything else, let chapter 6 of Blue Moon begin!

Disclaimer: I know we don't really need this, but I feel better with it up: I don't own Bleach in any way, shape, or form, unless it's the detergent.

* * *

When Mitsuki got into bed that night, all she could think about was her Zanpaku-to. They had talked for nearly the whole day, and she had learned a lot about Hogosha Chuusin. She looked over to where her sword was placed when she was sleeping, and she saw the familiar unicorn standing beside it, watching over her as she slept. Mitsuki smiled. She had gained a new friend today, one that she wouldn't give up easily. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

She found herself in her old room at the Shinigami academy. She knew she was dreaming, yet it felt slightly good to be back, even though the place had held too many memories- good and bad. Gently, she stroked her uniform that was at the foot of her bed, smiling gently. Looking around the room, she remembered how happy she was to leave here, to finally be a part of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies. She was able to escape from here, to a place where HE would never find her…

Going to the door, Mitsuki looked around the room again. The curtains were closed against the window, but from the light coming through them she knew it was daytime. Turning back around, she placed her hand on the doorknob, and everything went dark. Startled, she staggered against the wall, gasping. Groping for something solid, her hands met the foot of the bed. The curtains flapped with an unseen wind, and the pitch-black sky was revealed behind it. For a moment, she stood there, trembling, than slowly turned her head. There, in the corner, was HIM.

His long, jet-black hair blended in perfectly with the shadows, but his glimmering golden eyes gave his position away. Slowly, he advanced toward her, knowing she could not escape. Mitsuki backed up, pressing herself into the corner of the room, fear making her continue to press into the wall, as though she could sink into it.

HE stopped in front of her, mouth twisted into a cold smile. "We meet again, Mitsuki." He said, voice low and soothing, as though she was a troublesome child. "It's been far too long, hasn't it?"

She didn't respond, just pressed harder. She was trembling all over, trying to move, but she was hypnotized by his golden stare. He raised a hand to her cheek, and despite the icy cold of his hand, where he touched her skin she felt a fiery burn. "It's time you returned to me."

"Never." Her mouth formed the words, but no sound came out. He chuckled, and pressed his lips against her forehead, leaving a trail of lava. She tried to scream, but her lungs denied her wish, and she struggled against him. Her hands were locked in his vice-like grip, and her legs were pinned down by an unseen force. Uselessly she struggled, silent, yet tears were coursing down her face. She had worked so hard to get rid of him, yet she had gone nowhere- once again, her life was going from good to bad to worse, and no one was there to save her, no one to help her with her dark past…

"NOOO!" She screamed, breaking free of her bonds.

o0o

Toshiro awoke with a start. Something wasn't right. Looking around his room, everything he noticed looked the same, yet that same feeling haunted him. Uneasily, he got up, throwing a robe over his pajamas. Walking out of the bedroom into the office, he heard a faint sound, consistent, not far off. It sounded familiar, yet he couldn't place it. Hearing footsteps hurrying past his door, he went over to it and pulled it open. This time, the sound was easier to hear, and with alarm he realized it was someone screaming. Dashing down the hallway, he noticed a crowd of people outside a door, some covering their ears, others looking desperately into the room. "What's going on?" He demanded.

One of them leapt to attention. "It's the new recruit, Noukon, sir. She started screaming her head off, and we came to investigate. There are others holding her down."

Nodding his thanks, he pushed his way inside and saw Mitsuki on her bed, thrashing. Her eyes were closed, so she must have been asleep, but there were three people clinging to her- one on each arm and one holding down her legs- and they were having a difficult time with it too. Swiftly, Toshiro went up to them. "Let her go." He commanded.

The one on her legs looked up. "But, sir…" he said.

"I said, let her go."

They hesitated, but did as he asked. Mitsuki let out a wild yell, then sat strait up, eyes flying open. Lungs heaving for air, she looked around the room with wild, blood-shot eyes.

"Mitsuki, can you hear me?" Toshiro asked, his voice slow and even. Her gaze focused on him, but she didn't respond.

He continued. "Please, tell me what's wrong." He reached out a hand to touch her face, intending to calm her down, but she flinched away from it. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

Her breathing slowed down, and her eyes seemed to focus better. Through the haze of fear, she recognized him, but when she tried to speak, a strangled noise came out of her mouth. Patiently, Toshiro watched her, until she managed to call out one word:

"Ryuu."

Toshiro caught her as she fell forward, unconscious. Turning to the others, he said, "Shows over, everyone leave." They did, some glancing worriedly into the room as they left. Only Matsumoto was with him, and silently she helped carry Mitsuki to fourth division. They knew that all she needed was a good night's rest, but only the soothing powers that those in the Fourth Squad had could give it to her.

* * *

dun dun dun DUN!! Who is Ryuu? Well, you'll figure that out soon enough. And for those of you who want to know, Ryuu means 'Dragon'. And don't forget to R&R. The next treat is leftover Halloween Candy. :3 


	7. Strange Encounters

yay! Chapter 7! -squeals-

This is a random chapter- but I couldn't resist making fun of Matsumoto or adding in Yachiru. She's just too cute! And thanks to the reviewers! -hands out candy-

Disclaimer: Even though I love the Bleach characters, they aren't mine. They belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Mitsuki knocked on the office door, waiting for her Captain to answer. She had just arrived from the Fourth Division after she woke up. Not knowing where she was, she started to freak out, but Captain Unohana assured her that she was ok. After Mitsuki calmed down, she was given permission to leave, and she went strait to her Captain's office to report for the day.

"Come in." he said, sounding strained. Hesitantly, she pulled open the door and walked in. He glanced at her, than sighed. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Mitsuki nodded. "Yes, I do. Thank you…Captain Unohana told me everything." She said shyly. He nodded, than glanced up again. "Did you happen to see Matsumoto around?"

"Err…no. She left after training." She replied, remembering seeing her Assistant Captain fleeing off. No doubt she was off at some bar with someone…

Her Captain sighed. "Alright, thanks anyways." He crossed over the room and picked up Matsumoto's paperwork, grumbling to himself. Mitsuki looked at his already heaping piles, and felt sorry for him. "Um, I could do Matsumoto's if you don't mind." She said. "You seem to have a lot, and I don't have anything to do…"

He studied her for a bit, than said, "Do you know to do them?"

"It can't be much different than homework." She replied, hesitantly sitting down at Matsumoto's desk. Her Captain nodded, than handed it to her. "Here you go. Make sure you don't make any mistakes."

Mitsuki picked up the top report and began filling it out. She was surprised at how easy it was- even though the pile was big, it wouldn't take long to fill out. She wondered why Matsumoto hated it so much; sure, it was work, but very EASY work. Briefly, she wondered how she ever made through the Shinigami Academy, but figured she must have changed after she got out. Or used those big boobs to her advantage…

Giggling, she told herself that she shouldn't be thinking like that about of her Assistant Captain, but she couldn't help it. However, seeing her Captain's disapproving stare, she immediately stopped and went back to work, blushing. Wordlessly, she continued, brushing her pen over the paper.

After an hour or so, she was done, and handed the paperwork to her Captain. He looked them over, nodding approvingly. "Good. Here, can you deliver these to Captain-General Yamamoto? He'll be expecting them by now." Handing them back, he also gave her his completed ones as well. She stood there, and after seeing that he had turned his attention back to his remaining paperwork, she realized she was dismissed and left. Careful to not let the stack of paperwork to topple over, she flash-stepped over to the first division office and knocked on the door awkwardly, still balancing the paperwork. Just as the door opened, however, a pink missile knocked into her side, sending Mitsuki sprawling and the papers scattering everywhere.

"Ooooh, who're you?" The pink missile said, popping into view. Mitsuki realized that it was small pink-haired shinigami, smiling brightly. "I…I'm Mitsuki." She replied, dazed.

"OK! Are you free to play, Mi-mi?" She asked. Mitsuki stared, confused. Mi-mi? Was that her nickname? "Um, not right now, I have to deliver the papers….OH! The papers!" Frantically, she jumped up and gathered them up, looking around worriedly for any that had blown away. Fortunately, none had, and sighing in relief she walked into the first company office, the little girl in tow. "Where you from? Is that your Zanpaku-to? Can I touch it?" She asked, and not waiting for a reply she scampered onto her back and played with Hogosha Chuusin. Mitsuki could hear the unicorn laughing in amusement, and smiling, Mitsuki delivered the paperwork to the Tenth Squad Folder. Looking at the pink-haired girl on her shoulder, she said, "You know my name, so what's yours?" The little girl jumped off, and standing up in front of her, she declared, "My name is Yachiru Kusajishi, and I am Ken-Chan's lieutenant!"

"Ken-chan…you mean Kenpachi, the Captain of eleventh squad?" Mitsuki asked. If she was the Assistant Captain, that meant they were neighbors….

"The one and only!" Yachiru replied, at the same time that someone bellowed, "Yachiru!!!"

"Oops, Kenny's calling me! Promise me you'll come and play, ok, Mi-mi?" Yachiru called, and then ran off. Mitsuki looked after her, and saw her climb onto a giant man with an eye patch and a curious hairstyle shaped like spikes with bells on top. He walked off, Yachiru clinging to his shoulder. Shaking her head at the odd sight, Mitsuki went off in the direction of Captain Hitsugaya's office.

When she walked in, she saw Matsumoto in the office, tugging on Captain Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, Captain, just one little party! That's all I can ask!"

"No, and that's final." He retorted.

Matsumoto turned, and seeing Mitsuki, ran over to her. "Mitsuki, when's your birthday?"

"Um…five days from now…I think." Mitsuki said, awkwardly. "I'm not for sure." Seeing Matsumoto's eyes light up, Mitsuki looked at her Captain, alarmed.

"Perfect! Mitsuki, you're a lifesaver." She ran back to the Captain, dragging Mitsuki behind her. "See? It's Mitsuki's birthday. Now we have reason to throw a party!"

"I already said-"

"Great! Mitsuki, you're having a party!" Matsumoto said, cheering. She ran off, yelling, "Kira! Hisagi! Get over here!"

Captain Hitsugaya groaned. "Not again. Last time it took a month to clean everything. I'm still finding shards of glass under the furniture."

"I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have encouraged her…" Mitsuki stammered, but her Captain waved a hand. "It's not your fault. She would've gotten her way eventually, anyways. Did you deliver the papers?"

"Um…yes. Yes, I did."

He nodded. "Alright, thanks." After a brief hesitation, he said, "You'd better stay out of the way. It may be your birthday party, but it gets pretty wild- you never know what Matsumoto can do when she's drunk."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind…Um, are you coming?" Wait a minute where had that come from? She wondered.

"I'm going to have to…Someone needs to make sure everything and everyone is outside before the entire place blows up." He retorted.

She smiled, shyly. "Ok, I'll see you there." Without waiting for a response, she walked out of the office, heart beating wildly. But before she got too far she heard him call her back. "Yes?" she asked.

He ushered her in, then closed the door behind them. "Look, I was wondering about last night… before you passed out, you said a name. Who is Ryuu, and why are you scared of them?"

* * *

The drama begins!! Ok, not really, but sorta. I promise, next chapter the 'storm' will begin :D And please don't forget to R&R! The next treats are pancakes! 


	8. Mitsuki's Past

Yup, this chapter is short, but I was pressed for time and didn't have a lot of time to go over and edit it. Oh, well. Anyways, you learn more about Mitsuki's past in this chapter :) And here are the pancakes to everyone who reveiwed! -passes out pancakes-

And the storm has started slightly. -winks-

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the Plot and my OC's. Everything else belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

Mitsuki stared at him, petrified. He knew about Ryuu? No, he couldn't…

"Tell him." Hogosha Chuusin urged. "You want to tell someone, so tell him!" Mitsuki took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to know?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes." He responded, looking directly into her eyes. She nodded, slowly. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you better pay close attention…"

o0o

Unohana organized the papers on her desk, setting them down in neat piles. Sighing, she examined the medicines in the cabinets, making a mental note to order some new ones. Shifting the items on her desk, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She called out.

A Shinigami shuffled in, head bowed. "I was sent here from Squad Twelve. They told me to tell you that the potions you ordered were going to be delayed in arriving."

Unohana smiled, nodding at him. "Ok. Thanks…" She walked over, placing some fingers under his chin and lifting up his head. "Are you sure you're feeling well? You seem…odd."

"I'm fine." He replied, but his gaze kept sliding in and out of focus. Something about those eyes made her shiver inwardly, and she bid the Shinigami good day and immediately went to her collection of medical books. There was something about that gaze that made her uncomfortable, and she knew there had to be a description of it in here somewhere…

o0o

Mitsuki began talking, slowly at first, then getting faster. "It started when my best friend and I had an argument. We had promised to become Shinigami together, but when I passed the entrance exam and she failed, she got mad and began yelling at me, saying that she was the one who wanted it the most and that it wasn't fair. She ran off, and I didn't bother chasing her, still fuming. After a while, however, I began to worry why she wasn't returning home, so I looked for her. I found her on a hill, talking to a boy. Suddenly, he stabbed her, and ran off. I ran over to her, but it was too late- she was dead, and I was left all alone- no best friend, only a place where everyone hated me. I swore to avenge my friend's death, and then I didn't realize how foolhardy that was.

"Three months into the academy, I had stayed late after school finishing a test. I remember that the hallways were darker than normal, and when I opened the door to my room, it was pitch black. But then I saw him- Ryuu, the one who killed my best friend. I dropped my books and attacked him, but he beat me- easily. Then, after knocking me out with one of my textbooks, brought me to his house. There, he trained me, forcing me to become better. He claimed it was to help get stronger, but after eavesdropping one night, I learned that I was just the beginning of an army to take over the Soul Society- and eventually the world of the living, too. I escaped soon after that when I achieved Bankai. I don't know his true plans, or what he wanted from me, but I do know that he will find me one day, and we will finish what we started that night in my room- one of us will die, or we're going down together." She said, and fell silent, lost in memories. Toshiro blinked, utterly surprised. Ryuu sounded a lot like Aizen, yet he knew that he was different- dangerous. Quietly, he asked, "What was your friend's name?"

"Chiyo." She replied sadly. "Chiyo Kagesawa." Suddenly, she looked up at her Captain, alarmed. "You won't tell anyone, will you? If you do, he'll find me and kill me! I'm not ready for him yet- I don't want to die!" her voice was bordering on hysterical, and without thinking he hugged her close. "It's alright. I won't tell. Besides, he hasn't attacked yet. We still have time."

She calmed down, and when they realized the position they were in, they broke apart, blushing. Mitsuki stared at the ground in embarrassment, and cleared her throat roughly. "Um...I better get going…" she said, and fled the room. He let her go, and returned to his desk to think of what she said.

Mitsuki ran to her room, heart pounding, and flung open the door. Closing it behind her just as quickly, she leaned against it, eyes closed. Telling Hitsugaya what had happened felt wonderfully good- a weight had lifted off her chest, and she was able to relax somewhat. Sighing, she went to her bed, sat down, then got back up again. It was time to find Matsumoto and get this whole birthday party thing strait…

o0o

Unohana had gone through all her books, and still, she could not find it. Frowning, she replaced all the ones scattered upon the floor. Taking one last look around the tidy room, she swept out, heading toward the building where all the records were. It was time to do some serious research…

* * *

Chapter 8 is done! And Chiyo means 'one thousand sparkles', but I have no idea what her last name is. I just came up with it on the spot. Anyways, R&R! I'll give everyone a brownie who does:P 


	9. Bankai Fight

Mitsuki: Hi, it's me. Now, you might be wondering where Larxene is. Well, for one, since my Bankai is revealed in this chapter she let me have the honor of speaking. And second, I felt like it.

Toshiro: And I was roped into distributing the brownies for all who reviewed...-passes out the brownies-

Mitsuki: Anyways, Bleach does not belong to Larxene. I wish she did though, 'cause then I would be a main character in it, except of just in this story...

Toshiro: Whatever. Just get on with the chapter.

Mitsuki: Ok, ok. Here's Chapter 9!!

* * *

Mitsuki walked into the building, and with surprise noticed that she had beaten Hitsugaya there. Shrugging, she stretched lightly, since she was already warmed-up from practice that morning. Running a few laps around the building, she sat down and waited for him to come.

He didn't take long, and she stood up as he entered. Nodding, he quickly did some drills to warm up, and faced Mitsuki in the center of the room.

Muttering a spell, she noticed a blue glow surround them both, and she looked at him, confused. "Is this some sort of shield?" she asked.

He nodded. "It's not very effective, but we'll need it today. Now, I'm sure you've gotten better- I have noticed you practicing by yourself- so today, I think we should start working on your bankai. You ready?"

She nodded, and gulped. Taking a deep breath, she called out to Hogosha Chuusin. "Are you ready?" she asked, and felt the unicorn rear up in excitement. Noticing Hitsugaya had already started the transformation, she closed her eyes. "Bankai." She whispered.

Power surged around her as her zanpaku-to dissolved, reappearing behind her back in the form of a six pointed star made up of spears. A pool of light appeared beneath her feet, swirling up around her and leaving a circlet of white metal around her forehead with a part of it dangling down to her right shoulder. A tug at her back, and soon two white and silver wings extended from her back. The Bankai done, the silver color of her power disappeared. Reaching behind her back, she pulled out the middle spear and held it in front of her. "Amatsu Hogosha Chuusin." She said.

Toshiro looked approvingly over her Bankai, and noticed wryly that they both were able to fly- his advantage was gone. "Let's see how Hogosha Chuusin can handle ice attacks." He said, and with a flash he attacked her. Side-stepping him, she tugged on the spear and it disconnected into two parts. Now wielding two good-sized swords, she attacked him when he was recovering. She missed while dodging the tail and Toshiro countered her attack and the sounds of their swords connecting rang out. Furling out her wings, she took off, and they began fighting in midair.

Clangs and bashes rang out as they exchanged blows. She was never far enough away for him to use his ice attacks, but when he had her wedged into a corner he snatched one of her spears and sliced down. To his surprise, the weapon passed right through her. She grinned. "My weapons don't hurt their owners…and they come back to me eventually." As though to prove her words, the spear dissolved from his hand and appeared back behind her back.

He had backed off while he was surprised, and she sped away from him. "You shouldn't get distracted so easily." She chided, and the crossed the swords in front of her. "Shatter… Diamond Rain." She said, and uncrossed the swords. An explosion of rainbow droplets cascaded down on him, and though he dodged most of them, several still got him and dug into him. He realized that they were as sharp as diamonds, and he winced as some got through his shield and cut into him. When they did so, they melted and slid down his body, dropping to the floor below.

Finally having enough, he looked at her, miffed. "Ok, I'm done going easy." He followed this with a barrage of attacks that completely overwhelmed her and she was forced to the ground. Shooting upwards, he sent a column of ice down to greet her temporary distraction. Flinging herself to the ground to avoid it, she was forced to roll awkwardly as he relentlessly attacked. Panting, she sensed a pause and flung herself upwards, breaking the ice columns on her way to clear the path. He sent another one at her, but she easily dodged it.

Mitsuki was wearing out fast, and as far as she was concerned, Hitsugaya was still refreshed and energized. Taking a gamble, she pointed the swords outwards and spun them in midair. Quickly, she grabbed the other spears, after making them spin in midair, circling around her, she raised her arms.

Knowing she was trying something, he sent another ice column at her, but a shield surrounding her from the spinning swords deflected it, sending it crashing into the ceiling. "Ugh." He said, trying to dodge the debris.

He looked at Mitsuki. Her eyes were closed, her arms extended in front of her, hands together. "Shatter…Moonbeam Valor." Her eyes shot open and she flung her hands sideways, facing Hitsugaya. The spinning swords disappeared and reappeared in a circle in front of her, between her hands, considerably smaller. Power surged around her, causing her hair to fan out behind her. A circle of light appeared between the circling swords, weaving into strange lines and symbols. It pulled the power around her into it, than suddenly it exploded outward, surrounding Hitsugaya. All of this happening in a second, he barely had time to put up his sword to deflect it. Shooting out a column of ice to break the flow, he escaped in the nick of time, even though his ice wings were missing huge chunks and he could hardly stay in the air. Flapping desperately, he made his way over to Mitsuki, who looked utterly exhausted. The spinning swords slowed down, and all but the two she half-heartedly grabbed clattered to the floor.

Taking advantage of the situation, he sent an ice column at her, and though she dodged it, one wing was entirely encased in ice. She plummeted to the ground, the free one flapping feebly. Landing on her feet, she rolled with the impact, dodging another ice column. Knowing that the battle had turned in favor of her Captain, she smiled slightly at him as she crossed her swords again. "Shatter…Diamond rains." Another barrage of diamond-like pellets flew up to him, but this time he dodged them easily and whipped his tail around her. Caught in the grip, she struggled to free herself, but couldn't budge.

Toshiro glanced up at the purple flower floating above him, and noticed that only one petal remained. Drawing back his sword, he got ready to finish the battle and encase her in ice, but was startled to see the swords on the floor twitch, than fly over to Mitsuki. He cried out when they embedded themselves in his tail, and he instinctively uncurled it. Jumping out, Mitsuki landed wrong and floundered, and soon was once again encased in ice as the column rammed into her back.

Panting, he winced as heard the last petal shatter and disappear, and his Bankai went away to recharge. Wearily, he trudged over to the frozen Mitsuki and silently defrosted her. She fell to the floor, and she dismissed her Bankai, no longer having the strength to continue. The extra spears and swords flowed into one to form her Zanpaku-to, and she closed her eyes, content to fall asleep right there on the floor.

"You better get up. The least you could do is get back to your room." Hitsugaya said, holding up a hand. Groaning, she let him pull her up and they both collapsed against a wall, panting. "That was an interesting fight." He said once he got his breath back. "What was that last attack?"

"Moonbeam Valor. It uses almost all my spirit energy and concentrates it into one massive attack." Smiling wryly at him, she said, "Anyone less lucky would be dead."

He nodded. "But after you use it, you're exhausted and have to recuperate, right?"

"That's right; and usually it consists of a day or so of sleep." Forcing herself up, she said, "Nice battle, Captain. I almost had you there." Staggering, she walked out, heading toward her room to collapse and sleep.

Groaning, Toshiro pulled himself up with help from Hyorinmaru and staggered off in the direction of his office. He was greeted by stacks of paperwork; including Matsumoto's, who had left hers on the desk with his. But as he stared at it, he realized that for once, he didn't want to get the paperwork in early for once- instead, he went to his bedroom and promptly fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Mitsuki: Yay! It's over! So, what did you think? Is my Bankai cool or what? Oh, and by the way, Amatsu Hogosha Chuusin means Heavenly Guardian Heart. Anyways, please Rate and Review! The next treat is Ice Cream!

Toshiro: -looks at chapter- what the... I didn't do my paperwork? NO! IT'S GOING TO BE LATE! -runs off-

Mitsuki: ...


	10. Wishes

hehe, I'm back. Thank you Mitsuki for saying the last part, but I'm taking over again...Anyways, has anyone noticed that I seem to be starting on Mitsuki waking up a lot? I don't know, but it's kinda wierd...

And thanks to all who reviewed! -hands out ice cream-

Disclaimer: Does Larxene sound like Tite Kubo? No, it does not, so that means I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Mitsuki woke up, yawning. It was close to night, and blinking, she realized she had spent the whole day asleep. But feeling refreshed, she changed out of her wrinkled clothing and put on a new outfit. Slinging her Zanpaku-to behind her back, she walked down the hallways, greeting other Shinigamis who were heading to their rooms to retire.

Finding her Captain's office, she was surprised to see that the light to his room was still on. Peering through the crack in the door, she noticed he was still awake, filling out the paperwork on his desk.

"You might as well come in. Don't just stand there." He said, not looking up. She realized that he could sense her spirit energy, and blushing, she walked in. "I…I was wondering what you were doing up so late."

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, finally meeting her eyes. Mitsuki looked confused. "How long was I asleep?"

"A day and a half." He replied, and Mitsuki jumped in surprise. "That long?!"

He nodded. "Yes. Matsumoto was extremely worried that you would miss your Birthday- it is tomorrow, you know. I was merely surprised- I guess you used up more of your power than both of us thought." Looking back at his paperwork, he said, "Matusmoto still hasn't done her paperwork. If you want, you can do it again."

Mitsuki sat down at Matsumoto's desk, looking at the pile of papers. Taking the first one down, she realized that it wasn't paperwork- it was fan mail. Not wanting to read it, she put it aside and found the actual paperwork under a couple of letters.

They worked in a comfortable silence. After a while, they started talking, the topics ranging from types of hollows to different spots in the Soul Society that they liked visiting. At one point, Matsumoto had walked in on them, collecting her fan letters to answer before she went to bed.

"Aw, you're doing my paperwork for me? Thank you, Mitsuki!" She said, hugging the girl and almost crushing her. "You're…welcome…Matsumoto." Mitsuki gasped, trying to breathe.

Matsumoto flounced out, leaving them alone again. As Mitsuki took deep breaths to regain her air, Hitsugaya glared after his Lieutenant. "She loves mocking me." He growled.

"Why's that?"

"Never mind." He replied, going back to his paperwork.

o0o

Unohana pulled down an ancient book, sneezing at the dust that billowed down onto her. She had searching fruitlessly for several days, and her patience now seemed like a curse. Wiping away the tears that resulted from the dust, she opened the book, dodging another cloud of dust. Fanning it away, she skimmed over the words. She found long-dead ailments, potions that never worked, and treatments that were still used today, but not what she was looking for.

When she was about to close it, a small note at the bottom of a page caught her eye. Instantly, she read it, and joyously she noticed that it contained what she wanted. Running a finger over the script, she read:

_Possession of a spirit can have different results. Side-affects include: jerky movements, glazed eyes, unfocused eyesight, and personality changes. It is difficult to remove the bond between the possessor and possessed, but if you kill the possessor than the bond is broken. _

_The most difficult type of Possession that is almost impossible to remove is between spirits. Since they are between life and death, both make a bond that is extremely strong if the possessor is strong enough. These types of bonds can spread between thousands of spirits in seconds with little effort from the possessor. The only way to break it is to kill the possessor, but the more souls they capture, the stronger they grow, since they draw from the power of their possessed._

Unohana's heart sank. She knew it was bad, but she had no idea how bad. Marking the page, she closed the book. Clutching it to her chest, she raced off to Captain-General Yamamoto's office.

o0o

They finished their paperwork around the same time and after dropping it off, Mitsuki joined Hitsugaya on the rooftop, both staring up at the moon. It was just a sliver in the sky, surrounded by thousands of twinkling stars. Mitsuki had a haunted look in her eyes as she stared at it. "Do you think that the stars are watching over us?" she said quietly.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Who knows the business of stars? Personally, I think that they are the spirits of dead warriors who were placed in a spot of honor in the sky to look after those they loved and everything they worked for."

Mitsuki smiled. "That's what I think. Ever since Chiyo's death, I always look for the brightest star that twinkles the most and imagine that she is up there, looking after me and all the Shinigamis who she idolized. And me, the Moon, up there beside her, looking after her as she always looked after me."

"It must be hard losing someone you care about." He said after a moments pause. "I've lost several of my squad members in the past, and even though I've mourned them, I've never lost someone I care deeply about. I don't know if I could handle it."

"I didn't, either. But I realized that while there was life, there was hope, and I had to continue living for her sake. So I studied harder than every one of my classmates to make her proud of me and be someone others can look up to. And look where I am now." She said, laughing a bit. "I'm on a rooftop discussing the stars with my Captain."

He cocked his head. "What's wrong with that?" he asked. "I'm actually enjoying myself."

"So am I." She replied softly. "So am I."

They fell silent, than Mitsuki gasped as a shooting star went across the sky. "Make a wish!" She squealed, closing her eyes. "Why?" Hitsugaya asked, but received no answer. Sighing, he made a small wish himself, and then looked at Mitsuki from the corner of his eye. "You done?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I hope it comes true. Did you make one?"

"Yes…what was your wish?"

"I can't tell you, or else it won't come true!" She replied indignantly.

"Ok, ok! Forget I asked." He said, throwing up his hands. She giggled. They smiled at each other for a moment, than looked back up at the sky. Hitsugaya felt her hand brush against his, and a tingling extended up his arm. Blinking, he felt a strange sensation in his heart, and he looked away, uncomfortable. Seemingly oblivious, Mitsuki continued to stare at the sky. "I'm getting tired. I'd better go." He said, and she gave him an absent nod. Jumping off the rooftop, he quickly made his way to his office. Pausing on the porch, he looked back and saw the figure of Mitsuki still sitting on the roof, illuminated by a lone moonbeam. He remembered the sound of her voice when she said she was enjoying herself, and he realized that she had meant it, just as he had. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he went inside to his bedroom. Lying down on his bed, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something inside him had changed. Unnerved, he rolled over, closing his eyes and letting sleep wash over him.

* * *

kdfajofgnbd;kfjihgipdsfj FLUFFINESS:DDDDD

Yes, there will be more fluff in the next chapter... YAY!!! And please R&R...next treat is S'mores!!!!!


	11. Birthday Surprises

Mitsuki: It's me again! This time it's my birthday! yay! Anyways, Larxene told me to tell you there was some MAJOR fluffiness in this chapter! I'm slightly scared as to what that is...

Toshiro: Same here. She had a strange look on her face.. anyways, here are the S'mores to those that reviewed! -hands out the S'mores-

Mitsuki: Anyways, once again, Bleach is an awesome Anime and Manga, but Tite Kubo created it.

Toshiro: So, here's Chapter 11!

* * *

Mitsuki looked around her room wildly, seeing if she had everything. Thinking she did, she raced out of her room and went to the Tenth Division Office. Right when she got to the door, she realized she had left her party favors. Just when she was about to turn around, the door opened, and Matsumoto dragged her in. "The Birthday girl's here!" She said, grinning.

Mitsuki stared at the group. This was WAY more than she wanted to invite- practically all of the Soul Society was there it seemed. She saw Captain Kyoraku and his Assistant Captain Ise- she looked extremely uncomfortable, and Mitsuki could hardly blame her for having a captain like hers. Scanning the crowd, she noticed Hitsugaya in the middle of the throng, looking extremely irritated. Turning to Matsumoto, she said, "I didn't invite this many people."

"So? The more the merrier! Besides, most of them are leaving soon, anyways- only Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, Hisagi, Kira, and I are staying." Matusmoto said. "But for now, accept your presents and enjoy yourselves!"

If she could have kicked everyone out and only celebrated it with her Captain and Matsumoto, she would have, but it wasn't in her nature. Instead, she smiled, laughed, and accepted her presents graciously. Matsumoto, meanwhile, was introducing her to people she didn't know, and by the time most of them had left her mind was whirling with faces, names, and conversation. Sinking into a chair when all the temporary guests had left to have an 'after-party' somewhere, she looked around the room with a befuddled expression on her face.

Matsumoto frowned at her. "C'mon, what are you sitting around for? We still have some celebrating left!"

There's more?! She thought, bewildered, but let Matsumoto drag her to the center where the rest were already seated. Pushing Mitsuki into a spot, she produced an empty sake bottle, and placed it in the middle. "Alright, then, lets get spin the bottle truth or dare underway! I shall be the referee and distribute the dares and truths; other than that, you know the rules!"

"Wait a second; you didn't say anything about this!" Renji protested.

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "Too bad, you're doing it anyway. Now, who's first?"

After a moments pause, Kira extended a hesitant hand and spun it. It landed on Renji, who grew pale.

"Truth or dare?" Matsumoto asked.

"Truth." Renji replied, a little quickly. Matsumoto sighed. "You're no fun. Fine, have you ever been in a relationship?"

"Nope." Renji replied, looking relieved. Compared to what Matsumoto could have made him reveal, this was an easy question. Grabbing the bottle, Renji spun it, making it land on Hisagi.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Hisagi replied. Matsumoto glared at him, but asked the question. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Um…no one." Hisagi said, but there was a reddish tint to his face. She looked at him suspiciously, than finally gave up. "Spin the bottle." She ordered.

He did so, and it landed on Mitsuki. The girl stared at it in shock, and then looked at Matsumoto. "Um…" she looked at the others, who were staring at her expectantly. "Well, I guess I could do dare…"  
"YES!" Matsumoto cried, jumping up. "Your dare is that you have to play seven minutes in heaven with Captain Hitsugaya!"

"WHAT???" They shrieked together, jumping up. Gleefully, Matsumoto grabbed them both by the collar of their uniforms and threw them in a closet. The landed in a heap on top of each other, but before they could get up Matsumoto had already closed it and placed a strong kido on the door. They struggled up, and Hitsugaya tried breaking down the door, but to no avail. Muttering under his breath, he fumbled around for a light and soon the small space was illuminated by a light bulb. Since it was rather cramped, they couldn't move around much, and they were firmly wedged in. About an inch or so separated them from each other, and so they both stared at each other, Mitsuki blushing furiously and Hitsugaya thinking of ways to murder Matsumoto and make it look like an accident.

"I…I'm sorry! I shouldn't have chosen dare!" Mitsuki wailed, burying her face in her hands, rather awkwardly. Sighing, Hitsugaya gently moved them away. "First of all, it's not your fault; Matsumoto is like that, and you don't know better. Second, please don't do that, since you just jabbed me in the stomach."

"Oh...sorry." she muttered, averting her gaze.

They fell silent. Mitsuki continued to stare at the wall and Hitsugaya the ceiling. Eventually, they heard Matsumoto's voice. "Six minuets left! I'd find some way to pass the time!"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya called out, and in his fury took a step. He tripped on Mitsuki, and they both fell on the floor again in a tangled heap. Their heads connected painfully, and she gasped with the pain. Opening her eyes, she saw Hitsugaya's face inches- no, centimeters- from her own, and frozen, they stared at each other, eyes wide.

Toshiro felt that feeling in him again; the one he had felt that night when they saw the shooting star. Strange enough, he felt like kissing her, and sure enough, before he knew what he was doing, he was.

Mitsuki froze up when he kissed her, shock registering over her face. It was the first time this had ever happened to her before, and quite frankly, she didn't know what to do.

Hitsugaya withdrew, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that…Did I offend you?"

"No, you didn't…it's just…I've never kissed anyone like that before…" Mitsuki stammered, then after a slight pause, she said shyly, "I did rather enjoy it, though."

Toshiro smiled slowly. "Well, maybe I could teach you? How to kiss, I mean."

Mitsuki matched his smile. "I think that would be lovely." She replied softly, and their lips touched again.

Meanwhile, outside, Kira had made the mistake of doing a dare, and was now being forced by Matsumoto to sing a karaoke of her choice. Needless to say, she had forgotten about her Captain and Mitsuki, who were still locked in the closet. Instead, she was laughing as she downed another bottle of sake- where she got it, Renji did not know, but somehow she kept producing them.

Hiccupping, she ushered Kira to sit down. "Spin the bottle." She said, than burped. Giggling, she watched as it landed on Renji. After asking the question, she was happy to hear he said dare- but being in her tipsy state, all he had to do was drink a bottle of sake. Unfortunately, it was past his limit, and soon, both of them were staggering around the room, singing a song that made Hisagi and Kira wish they weren't in their vicinity.

"Hey, Matsumoto, how long has it been since Mitsuki had her dare?" Renji slurred, half-lying half-sitting on Toshiro's desk.

"About thirty minutes…why?"

Renji giggled. "That's longer than seven. Wonder what they're doing?"

Matusmoto leapt up. "Crap! The Captain's going to murder me!" she shrieked, racing over to the door. Forgetting about her kido, she frantically knocked on the door. "Your time's up! Get out!"

"You put a kido up, remember? We can't get out." Toshiro replied smoothly, and groaning, Matsumoto released the spell and opened the door. She was slightly disappointed to see them standing upright, not on the floor as she imagined. They filed out, Mitsuki looking dazed, blinking as the brighter light hit her eyes.

"Alright, party's over. Go home." Toshiro commanded. Hisagi and Kira bolted, but Renji and Matsumoto were slower, leaning on each other for support as they talked about nothing in their sake-filled minds. Slamming the door behind them, Toshiro glared at it for a second, than turned back to Mitsuki. She had cleared her thoughts, and now smiled at him. "Wonder what she was expecting? She looked disappointed."

"I don't want to know…except if she knew we were kissing, the whole Soul Society would know within hours." He replied. Mitsuki looked alarmed. "That fast?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. She tells a secret about a hundred people a minute." After a pause, he looked her in the eye. "Though, I wouldn't mind it that much, since as of ten minutes ago, we're going out."

She blushed, but smiled. "I wouldn't mind either." Kissing him on the cheek, she said, "Thanks for coming today, Toshiro. I enjoyed it much better with you there."

He smiled, than glanced at the pile of presents. "What are you going to do with those?"

"I'll open them tomorrow. Good night." She said.

He hugged her. "Good night, Mitsuki." He murmured. Smiling, Mitsuki hugged him back, content to stay in the moment forever.

* * *

Hi, it's Larxene. Mitsuki and Toshiro ran out, both highly embarressed when they read this chapter. I was in the corner, laughing my head off... anyways, Mitsuki and Toshiro have FINALLY gotten together! wOOt! And thank you Kashie for the inspiration for the chapter! You were a big help! Hope you get better soon...

Please R&R! The next treat is birthday cake in spirit of Mitsuki's birthday! And there will be more info on 'the storm' as well. Until next time, Adios!


	12. Orders

Hiya! Welcome to Chapter 12! Not only is this my lucky number, but for those who played Kingdom Hearts, you'll know why I love this number. -winks- Anyways, be warned of flying wrapping paper in this chapter :D And here is the Birthday Cake for those who reviewed!! -hands out cake-

Disclaimer: You know the drill

So, here is Chapter 12!

* * *

Mitsuki skipped into Toshiro's room, refreshed from last night's sleep. Grinning at him, she noticed he was doing paperwork again, but he hastily set it aside as she entered. "Want to help me open the presents?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied, and they raced each other to the pile. Grabbing the nearest box, Mitsuki ripped off the paper and peered inside. Frowning, she pulled out a smaller box, than opened it to reveal a small pin. It was shaped from a sliver metal, spinning around and looping to form an intricate rose. Checking the tag, she saw it was from Assistant Captain Ise- smiling, she tucked it in her pocket.

They went through several presents, and with disgust Toshiro noticed that a lot of the boxes contained some sort of alcoholic beverage. Snorting, he put it in a separate pile to give to Matsumoto later.

Besides the occasional offensive gift, Mitsuki had gained several good gifts. Besides the pin, she had a picture frame made of a sturdy, reddish wood that had carvings of the moon and stars given to her by Matsumoto, a pale blue headscarf from Renji, and a pair of delicate silver earrings from Hisagi. There were several others from people she didn't know, but they were all treasured in their own way.

"Where's your present, Toshiro? I didn't see it." She asked, searching among the gifts to find one with his name on it.

"I haven't given it to you yet- I wanted to do it in private." He replied, blushing slightly. Going over to his desk, he pulled a box out of one drawer and handed it to her upon returning. Curiously, she examined it, and then slowly opened it. Under the carefully wrapped paper, she saw a plain white box, and opening it up, she gasped as she saw what was inside it.

"Oh, Toshiro! Thank you!" She cried, hugging him tightly. He smiled, returning the embrace. "Glad you like it." He said, sounding relieved.

Mitsuki looked into the box again, and then reached in and pulled out a delicate silver necklace. Holding it up, she watched as the charm spun slightly.

It was a silver dragon, wings outstretched, the head lifted in rapture of some unknown feeling. Its tail was curled around its body, the tip of it curling toward its chest. It seemed so innocent, so peaceful in its captured joy, and it brought tears to her eyes when she realized what the gift meant. It was hers- and it also contained a piece of Toshiro's heart as well. Gently, she clasped it behind her neck, and felt it fall against her chest. She hugged her boyfriend again, smiling.

"You're welcome." He replied, laughing. Grabbing a wad of torn paper, he teasingly bounced it off Mitsuki's head. She shrieked slightly, pulling back. "Why you…" she started, grabbing a wad herself and chucking it at him. He ducked neatly, retaliating with his own wrapping paper wad. Soon, Mitsuki was being pelted with what seemed like a never-ending supply of paper wads, and she scrambled about, finding her own ammunition to fire back at him. A full-out Wrapping Paper Wad war ensued, with both sides laughing and chucking paper at each other.

They were interrupted by Yachiru, who came crashing through a window, jumping onto Mitsuki. "Happy Birthday, Mi-mi!" she called, smiling hugely.

"My birthday was yesterday, Yachiru, but thank you." She giggled, dodging a paper wad. Yachiru jumped into her lap, holding up a folded piece of paper. "Here, I drew this for your birthday." She said, and smiling, Mitsuki took the piece of paper. Unfolding it, she saw that Yachiru had drawn a picture of Mitsuki in a field of flowers, with Yachiru beside her, holding her hand. Underneath it the words "Friends Forever" were scrawled messily, but to Mitsuki, the picture was worth more than most of her presents combined. Hugging the little Assistant Captain, she said, "Thank you, Yachiru." Grabbing the picture frame, she gently placed the picture inside of it. "There. I'll look at it every night before I go to bed."

"Yay! Mi-mi likes it!" Yachiru bounced up and down, clapping her hands, and hugged Mitsuki. At the same time, they heard the familiar bellow of "Yachiru!!" and the pink-haired girl bounded out the window. "See you later Mi-mi, ok?" With that, she left.

Toshiro looked after her, eyebrows raised. "Seems she likes you. Did you give her candy or something?"

"No… Though that's a good idea." Mitsuki replied, then sneakily grabbed another paper wad and threw it at him.

Soon, the room was filled with flying paper wads once again.

o0o

The shinigami scooted around the corner, avoiding the eyes of the patrols. Hastily, he ran a little ways down the street, than quickly ducked into a small building. Already, there were several there, and when he sat down, the meeting began.

In a monotone voice, the tallest spoke. "The master has given me the privilege of using the orb." Producing a small blue sphere, he held it in his hands and it began to expand. Muttering a command, it floated to the center of the circle and a figure formed within it. "Hail Ryuu, our King." The assembled Shinigami said, bowing.

The figure grinned wickedly. "I see you have all assembled. Good. Now, how many new recruits have joined our noble cause?"

"Thirteen this week, Lord." The tall one said.

"Good, good. We're growing stronger." The figure hesitated for a bit, than looked around. "Have any of you seen Mitsuki Noukon?"

"No, lord, but we have heard of her. She's a new recruit in the Tenth Division- there are rumors that she's going to get a seat soon, as well."

Ryuu nodded. "Alright. I want you to spy on her- figure out her weaknesses, strengths, and any other secrets she might be harboring. Contact me three days from now. You are dismissed."

"Yes, our lord." They chimed, and the sphere shrank. The tall one grabbed it lovingly, than tucked it in his pocket. "We have received our orders. We must not fail."

Silently, they slipped out, and headed off in different directions to spy on Mitsuki Noukon, their master's enemy.

o0o

Ryuu looked away from his orb, satisfied. Though he had just started experimenting with the possession, he was pleased with the results. Looking at the figure in the corner of the room, he gestured with his hand. "How's it going?" he asked.

Ryuu's second-in-command didn't even look up. One foot propped up against the wall, he shrugged. "She's the same, but breathing still."

"Make sure she wakes up soon." Ryuu snarled. "We need her to finish this job."

The man nodded. "I'm giving her another dose tonight. I'm confident she'll be ready in time."

"Good. Oh, and Kiyoshi- make sure that you don't mess this up."

"I wouldn't dare. Resurrection is my specialty." Kiyoshi replied, and silently turned from the wall, going through a door to a side room.

Ryuu watched the man leave, a faint smile hovering on his lips. Things were falling into place, and all it needed was a gentle push in the right direction.

* * *

Wow, this was a wierd chapter to write..er, type. Three different POV's...0.o Anyways, Kiyoshi is Ryuu's second-in-command, and his name means 'the silent one.' I'll describe him more later, but for now, that'll suffice. 

So, please, R&R! The next treat is leftover Thanksgiving food...D: God, I've had enough turkey to last me a lifetime...


	13. Blackmail

OMG! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been swamped with homework, not to mention studying for the upcoming finals. And to make it up, I added fluffiness!

Anyways, to all who reveiwed, here's the leftover thanksgiving food...-hands out turkey-

So, here's Chapter 13!!!

* * *

"Hey, Mitsuki, wait up, will you?"

Turning to the sound of his voice, Mitsuki waited until Toshiro caught up with her. Breathing easily, he said, "I have something to tell you."  
"What?"

"Well, Matusmoto and I were discussing it, and we've decided that it's time to promote you. Will you be willing to accept the position of fifth seat?"

Mitsuki's eyes widened. "O…Of course! I would love to!"

He beamed at her. "Great! I'll get everything settled. Does tonight sound good for the ceremony?" Seeing her nod enthusiastically, he gave her hand a squeeze. "Alright, I'm off to the first division to finalize everything. Meet me at the Sokyoku hill, ok?"

"I'll be there." She promised, watching him run off. Admiring him, she didn't notice the fleeting shadow move around the side of the building.

It didn't take him long to arrive. Pulling her into an embrace, he said, "Nice to meet you, unofficial fifth seat of Tenth Squad."

Mitsuki giggled. "Oh, stop it, Toshiro. You know who I am."

"Of course I do." He said. "I just felt like saying that."

Mitsuki smiled at him. How different he was from what she had first imagined- cold, silent, and arrogant. It pleased her to know that she was the only one to see him like this, to know that she was the only one to bring him out of his carefully constructed shell. Her head against his shoulder, she was once again wrapped up in the magic of their love.

Toshiro broke the silence reluctantly. "We'd better go over the ceremony so you won't mess up. Are you ready?"

"Course I am." She replied indignantly, frowning at him.

They ran through it, with several interruptions of bouts of giggling, kisses, and 'accidental' falls. In mock anger, Toshiro reprimanded her, but didn't mind when she snatched kisses from him in between words. Other than that, though, it went smoothly.

At the end of the fake ceremony, they were curled up next to each other, looking up at the sky. One arm around her waist and the other behind his head, Toshiro smiled up at it, thinking that the day couldn't be more perfect. Mitsuki, too, believed that it was one of the best days of her life. Her head now on his chest, she listened to the beat of his heart, marveling at the sound.

Toshiro looked down at her. "What did I do that brought you into my life?"

Mitsuki smiled, looking at him. "I could ask the same thing. Maybe some twist of fate?"

"Maybe. But whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here."

"I am too. More than you know."

o0o

The seating ceremony went faster than the entrance ceremony, but this time more people congratulated her- either they were getting on her good side or she knew them better, she did not know, but she enjoyed it all the same. Beaming, she accepted the praise, catching Toshiro's eyes in the middle of the crowd. He winked at her slyly, and she winked back, moving toward him. The crowd soon dispersed, and she was hugged by Matsumoto in her famous bone-crushing hug, squealing her congratulations.

"I'm so proud of you, Mitsuki! It's about time the shinigami woman start to take positions of importance. Before you know it, you'll be a captain!"

"Matsumoto…" Toshiro growled, annoyed.

"I don't want to be a captain." Mitsuki gasped, struggling to breath. "I'm fine as I am."

"Well…if you say so. Anyways, see you later!" Matusmoto said cheerily, racing off.

Toshiro yelped, chasing after her. "Hey, wait up! You have paper work to do!" he hollered, chasing after her. He gave up shortly after, shaking his head. Returning to Mitsuki, he said, "Ever since Gin betrayed everyone, she's been drinking more than ever…it only increased when she had to kill him to save everyone."

Mitsuki looked at him sadly. "It must've been a great sacrifice."

He nodded. "I lost someone too." He whispered, and Mitsuki didn't pursue the subject further. Sliding her hand into his, she said, "How about we go get some dinner? I'm sure a little celebration is in order."

Cheering up, he nodded. "Sounds great, where to?"

"What about that new noodle place? I haven't been there yet." She said, heading toward the door.

He followed obligingly. "Alright, I haven't either."

She smiled at him, then flash-stepped away. "Come on slow poke, hurry up!" she teased, laughing at his shocked face. He playfully furthered her distance. "What do you mean? You're the one who's behind me!" Mitsuki caught up to him, and was pleased to see that she had successfully cheered him up, racing him all the way to the restaurant.

o0o

After dinner, Toshiro saw Mitsuki off to her room and retired to his own to catch up on paperwork. Turning on the lights, he went to his desk, wondering not for the first time why he had more paperwork than most of the other captains. Seriously, Captain Zaraki had hardly ANY… shaking his head, he began working on it.

About a quarter of the way through, he was interrupted by a shinigami entering his office. Looking up, he was startled to see that he was holding a sphere of some sort. "Um…do you need something?"

The shinigami shuffled over, a lopsided smile on his face. "My master wants to talk to you."

"Master…what? What are you talking about?" he said, alarmed. He was going to sit up, but two others who had materialized out of nowhere grabbed onto him with inhuman strength and he was forced to stay where he was. Not bothering to struggle, he slipped into his usual mask. "Leave now." He said coldly.

"Not yet… my master must speak with you." They said dully, and the sphere grew in his hands. The swirling mass inside it cleared and a pair of golden eyes set in a pale face framed with black hair. "Captain Hitsugaya. So nice to meet you at last." He purred, eyes glittering evilly.

A chill ran down his spine. "You…you're Ryuu, aren't you? The one who kidnapped Mitsuki."

Ryuu chuckled. "Yes, I did. But she had to go and escape." His face hardened. "Look, I didn't do all this just to hold small talk. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested." He said automatically.

"Oh, I think you will be." Ryuu responded. "You see, I have your little girlfriend surrounded. As she sleeps, several of my…volunteers…are ready to kill her on my command. So you see, if you refuse to negotiate, she'll die."

Panic rose in Toshiro's mouth, and he forced himself to calm down. He might be lying…but somehow, deep down, he knew that he was telling the truth. "What is it that you want to discuss?"

"That's a good boy. Now, I'm sure you have noticed your charming fourth division captain missing? Yes, I can see that you know. You see, she got a little to meddlesome in my affairs, and sadly I had to detain her. But I can give her back, if you are willing to trade."

"What type of trade?"

Ryuu sighed. "Do I have to explain everything to you? Fine, if I must. You see, I don't like my interests escaping from me, and Mitsuki is one of them. I must have her back, and if you make her leave, then I'll give you back your captain. Understood?"

The panic was replaced by anger. "Why should I give up Mitsuki? We can just go free Unohana ourselves!"

The man smirked. "Do you know where she is?"

Toshiro fell silent. Of course he didn't.

"Well now, if you still don't want to give her up, I can still kill Mitsuki, so you lose two people instead of one…"

"NO!" he shouted, his mask breaking. Panic flooded his eyes. "Please, don't kill her…I'll do it, if you let her live."

"Good. Now, you must make Mitsuki leave, no matter the cost- break her heart, banish her, whatever it takes. Understand me?"

Defeated, Toshiro nodded. Why, oh why was unable to protect those he cared for?

"We have a deal then. Make sure you honor your side of the bargain." Ryuu said triumphantly, than disappeared from the sphere. It shrank back down, and almost immediately after, the shinigami disappeared. With no one to support him, he fell onto his desk, the tears pouring from his face. Why must it always be him?

_Oh Mitsuki, I'm so sorry…_

_

* * *

_

Agh, I hate Ryuu. Well, it's time the plot really started picking up speed, and now's a good time. So, please, R&R! This time it's candy canes!


	14. Betrayal

Chapter 14 up! yay! Yup, there's betrayal, as you can tell by the chapter title... caused by Ryuu of course, but you all know that.

Anyways, here's the candy canes to all who reviewed!! -hands out candy canes-

So, here's the next part of Blue Moon. Enjoy

* * *

After he withdrew from the conversation with Toshiro, Ryuu allowed a laugh to escape. The white-haired brat was quite gullible, believing that he was going to kill Mitsuki. As if. He had plans for her, all right, and it would be worthless to kill her just now.

Going into a small side room, he noticed Kiyoshi beside an orb of light, a look of concentration on his normally calm face. He was amazed that he had even stumbled upon him in the 78th district, and how readily he accepted his offer.

Kiyoshi knew his boss was watching him- anyone could feel those poisonous golden eyes on them from miles away. Suppressing a shudder, he tucked a strand of his deep purple hair behind his ear and continued on with his job. The last moments of the resurrection were always the hardest, since the soul was hardest to find and call back to the body. Wrestling with it took a toll on his energy, but finally he drew it into the body and with a sigh he relaxed. His hazel eyes met the golden ones, and with a slight nod he stepped away. "It's ok to release the barrier now."

Ryuu stepped up to the golden orb, and after resting his hand on it, broke it and let the energy flow back into his body. A human figure landed on the floor, shivering, completely naked. Curled up in a tight ball, she looked at them through her long pink bangs. "Where am I?" she whispered.

"A place where you will become the greatest shinigami to ever live." Ryuu said. "Rise, Chiyo Kagesawa, and reclaim your weapon!"

o0o

For the better part of the morning, Mitsuki was busy getting used to her new role as fifth seat. After a detailed explanation from an enthusiastic Matsumoto, she did the smaller tasks associated with it and set aside the bigger tasks for later, when she was able to process all the information better. Mind whirling, she decided to take an advised break and headed to Toshiro's office. Humming happily, she walked through the door, and saw that Toshiro –surprise, surprise- was doing paperwork.

She smiled at him, but was a little surprised to see that he didn't look up when she entered. "Hey, want to get lunch together? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I'm busy right now." He responded, sounding strangled. "Besides, you're a big girl- you can go yourself."

She stared at him. What's up with that? "Hey, I was just asking. What's gotten into you? I thought you'd be pleased to take a break."

"Unlike you, I take my duties seriously. Don't you have other things to take care of?"  
"Of course I do! But what's wrong with taking a break? It's my first day, for crying out loud- I still don't know how to do half of all the things that were assigned!"

"Then figure them out."

By then, Mitsuki's anger was rising, and she glared at Toshiro. "I know that, Toshiro. What is _wrong _with you? To hear you saying these things…"

"You have no right to call me by my first name! It's _Captain_ _Hitsugaya_ to you, Noukon! And if you are so lazy with your tasks, I might consider replacing you!" He growled.

Nothing could hurt Mitsuki more than losing the privilege to call him by his first name. Basically saying, he was breaking up with her, and she flinched. Already crumbling, she looked at him, eyes brimming with tears. "Toshiro?" she asked softly.

"If you have nothing else to say, I'd suggest you leave. I still have a lot of work to do, and you're just wasting my time." He said, and then Mitsuki realized that not once through the whole conversation did he look at her. A roaring sound filled her ears, and her spirit crumpled, falling far, far beyond where she couldn't reach. Leaning against the door, she forgot to breathe for a moment, then finally took a deep breath and straitened. Closing her eyes, she said, "Not so long ago I was watching the stars, content to enjoy the evening. Then I saw an amazing sight- a shooting star shot above my head, and I made a wish. That wish was to find a home here, in the Soul Society so that I could finally feel like I belonged. How wrong I was. Like every other dream, it shot me down and left me more mutilated and scarred then ever. It was good while it lasted, _Captain._ I'm sorry I've wasted your time for so long." With that said, she left, refusing to cry in front of him.

When she was out of earshot, Toshiro picked up a random object on his desk- which happened to be a rather expensive vase- and threw it against the wall, where it shattered. Spinning around, he slammed his fists into the wall, breathing hard. He had been fighting to not look up, knowing that if he did so, he would instantly break down and tell her everything. He had to do it, but it didn't make the whole thing easier. In fact, his world looked lonelier than it ever had before.

o0o

Matsumoto was heading toward the bar, intent on joining Renji and Hisagi for a round of drinks. Happily, she turned a corner, running into Yachiru. Normally, she wouldn't think twice, but when she saw the dejected look on the small girl's face, she was instantly alarmed. "Yachiru, what's wrong?" She asked, startled.

Yachiru looked up, eyes glassy. "Mi-mi left." She whispered. Matsumoto was shocked. Wasn't that Mitsuki's nickname? "What do you mean?"

"She told me that she was no longer wanted here, and told me to take care of myself and just to forget her since where she was going she wouldn't return." Wide-eyed, Yachiru looked at her, a tear falling down her cheek. "Is Mitsuki going to die, Matsu-mo? Is she?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "Not if we can help it. C'mon, Yachiru, we've got some hunting to do."

o0o

The walls of the Soul Society already far behind her, Mitsuki continued running, tears streaming down her face. All she brought her was a small bundle of food, her zanpaku-to, and an empty heart. Not looking back, she continued to head toward the place where she knew she would never return.

* * *

Toshiro: Well, Larxene fled after writing this, and I have a good idea why. Next time I see her, she will be sorry...and I also need to pound Ryuu for calling me a brat...anyways, I need to tell you this: the next treat for R&Ring is muffins, cause everyone loves muffins! 


	15. Chiyo

AAAH! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I had finals to study for, then I went to visit family and my parents didn't let me bring my laptop. Anyways, here's the next chappy!

And don't forget to grab your muffins! -hands out muffins-

* * *

It had been two days since Mitsuki had left. Two miserable, guilt-ridden days. Toshiro was in his office more than ever, doing his paperwork and even Matsumoto's without complaint to get his mind off of her. Only when he was done did the pain wash over him, and he'd pull a note out of his pocket and re-read it. He didn't know why he did, since it made him feel more hollow than ever, but he supposed it must have been because it was his last link to her.

As promised, Ryuu had returned Unohana, who had immediately spread the word about the possession. Her kidnapping had only reinforced the facts, and everyone who had fit the personality she described were rounded up and placed in a special cell that they couldn't escape from until their possessor was found. About this, Unohana had no idea- she just remembered being kept in a black room until shoved out into the surrounding countryside by an old, forgotten mansion. This only caused Toshiro more grief- Mitsuki was the only one who knew where he was, and she was gone.

After a Captain's meeting regarding the new threat, he returned to his office. Once more, he pulled out the note and read it over again, trying to find some hint to where she had gone.

_Dear Captain and Matsumoto-_

_I am sorry, but I must leave this place. It is only causing me more pain, more sadness than I can bear, and I must leave. I guess I resign from my fifth seat as well, since I am most likely not coming back. I wish you all the best of luck with your lives, and may you never have to face the things I have gone through. Matsumoto, please don't give your Captain too much grief, and please keep smiling. Captain, just be yourself. I hope you find someone who you truly understand and will cherish your whole life. _

_-Mitsuki_

The note had been delivered to him by Matsumoto, who had looked upset. Yachiru was with her, crying. Toshiro had accepted the note indifferently, but when he saw the silver dragon necklace tucked inside the letter, time seemed to freeze. Slowly, he touched the pendant, and then broke down crying in front of them. Matsumoto, though startled, wiped away her own tears and comforted her Captain, while Yachiru cried harder than ever. Eventually, the three stopped, and Toshiro gave Yachiru some candy to cheer her up. She accepted it, sniffing, then went back her own division and Kenpachi.

As he remembered, he fingered the necklace in his pocket, then finally got up and replaced the letter. Even though Mitsuki had left no hints on where she was going, he was going to go find her and apologize and ask her- no, MAKE her- return. After telling Matsumoto he would be gone for a while, he set off toward the Shinigami Academy. Ryuu's base had to be around there, somewhere, since Mitsuki had returned quickly after she escaped. Determined to make things right, the miles whisked passed him as he closed the distance between him and his destination.

o0o

Mitsuki paused, leaning against a tree. After her wild, tear-filled flight, she had gotten lost and had spent the past two days getting back on track. In a way, it was a good thing- if she had arrived in the state she was in, she would have been killed quickly. Now she was more calm and composed, and able to think straight. The bad thing was that if her Captain was going after her-which she highly doubted- than he'd be able to find her quickly since she wasn't that far off from the walls of the Soul Society.

She had just finished practicing with Hogosha Chuusin, careful to not let her spirit energy flare up this close to Ryuu's stronghold. She easily masked her current aura, and after taking a breather she set off again. Jogging swiftly through the trees, she quickly came upon the old mansion in the middle of a clearing. However, she knew this was false- though the mansion was rather ruined and moldy, underneath the foundations was a clean, thriving building where she had been beaten beyond repair. Shuddering from the memories, she closed her eyes to calm herself once again. Opening them, she quietly walked around to the back to a dead tree. Though it looked real, it was just a hologram- she passed through it and started down the stairs.

Her feet making no noise, she descended down the close spiral toward Ryuu. After several minuets she finally reached the bottom level where she was greeted by the same white hallway that she used to walk down. The evil was so thick she felt like she could reach out and mold it into something- when she thought harder about it she realized that she wanted to shape it into a dragon made of ice and water. Pain piercing her heart, she forced herself to continue walking. Pass five doors; take a right, down another hallway and go up to a set of brown wooden doors. It was the central control center, the place where Ryuu taught his unfortunate subjects. For a moment she stood there, than silently swung the doors open.

The only thing in the room was a small crystal ball on a platform. She knew what it was used for- controlling his little slaves. Shivering, she walked on, a strange force propelling her to a side room. Her breath catching in her throat, she slowly extended a hand and swung it open. It moved to reveal a small room, with a person in it. Long, pink hair extended past her waist, her back facing Mitsuki. She was dressed in a shinigami uniform, complete with the zanpaku-to, yet Mitsuki knew who they were despite it.

"Ch..Chiyo?" she whispered.

The person turned, revealing herself to be Chiyo. They stared at each other, than Mitsuki ran forward, crying. "It IS you! Oh, Chiyo, how'd you come back? How are you here?" she cried, hugging her friend.

"I…I don't know. I remember it being dark, so dark…then I appeared here." She responded, staring down at her old friend. "What happened?"

Mitsuki shook her head. "I don't know. But come on- I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be ok." She said, gripping her hand firmly. "I'm not letting you go again."

* * *

Chiyo's back, and Mitsuki is overjoyed! And I decided to be evil and wait until I get 50 reveiws before updating next. Seriously, I got more story alerts and favorites than I can count, and not many people are reveiwing. So, either review or wait forever!!!!!

And the next treat is pudding. :)


	16. Revenge

There you go, you got it up to 50!!!! Thanks you so much!!! It wasn't too painful, was it? And this was posted a lot quicker than if I hadn't done that. :D

Well, you definitly deserve it, so here's the pudding! -passes out the pudding-

* * *

Toshiro had arrived at the Shinigami School, slightly out-of-breath. Frowning, he looked around, wondering where to go. Remembering how Unohana had said that she was left by an old mansion, he figured that it was better than nothing, so he set off again, remembering seeing it when he played around the area when he was little.

Finding it quickly, he halted. Now what? Slipping inside, he stomped on the floorboards, trying to find a hollow spot. Finding none, of course, he looked around for secret latches.

Halfway through, he realized how idiotic he was being, acting like he was in Hollywood movie or something. Shaking his head, he headed out back, not paying attention to where he was going. As it was, he passed right through the tree and literally fell down the stairs. Dazed, he got up, trying to get his head cleared. Once it was, he realized what happened. Almost laughing out loud at the good fortune, he touched the necklace in his pocket for good luck and descended down the stairs.

Once he reached the hallways, he hesitated, looking around. His plan didn't include going through maze-like corridors- that was for sure. Frowning, he looked around the hallways, and then picked a direction at random. He knew he would be lost soon, and he stopped, deciding to talk with Hyorinmaru.

"Do you know which way to go?" he asked quietly.

The dragon hesitated, than replied. "I feel her presence somewhere to the right."

Toshiro nodded, than took off. Following Hyorinmaru's directions, he managed to take all the right turns, and before he knew it, was standing in front of the doors. One was slightly ajar, telling him that someone had gone through recently. He cautiously went through it, and finding no one, went further into the room. Hearing voices, he immediately went to investigate.

A door flung open on the other side of the room, and Mitsuki and another girl hurried out. When she saw who he was, however, she froze. They regarded each other for a moment, than her face hardened. "What are you doing here?" she said, fury etched into her features.

He didn't let it faze him. Of course she'd be angry. "I'm here to apologize, Mitsuki. What I did was wrong, and I'm trying to make amends. Please, come back." He pleaded, his voice soft. She hesitated, her face softening a bit, but she shook her head. "I can't, Toshiro. I never belonged in the Soul Society, and I don't belong with you. Please, leave me alone… I need to rescue Chiyo. As her best friend, I need to look after her."

"Mitsuki…"

"No." she said firmly. Seeing his despair, she almost forgave him, but she couldn't. The pain was still fresh in her heart, burning away everything she once felt. Turning to Chiyo, she said, "Come on, I know the way out."

Chiyo didn't budge. Her eyes had suddenly turned to slits, and fire danced behind them. "Who says I want to go?" she said, voice low.Mitsuki stared at her. "Chiyo, you've got to come. You don't know what Ryuu is capable of. I don't want you to turn out like me…"

"I never wanted to be you!" Chiyo screamed. "You can't even stand up for yourself, always depending on others. Did it ever occur to you that maybe my death was planned?"

Mitsuki stumbled backwards. "He said he killed you…because he wanted to…" Once again, her world was crashing down around her, and she was falling farther than she had imagined. Chiyo, her friend, had betrayed her, and now everything seemed clearer. All the deceptions and lies that had been thrown her way had been unraveled- Chiyo had never truly been her friend. She had only been used, and now she had thrown away everything that had truly loved her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a piercing pain in her chest. Looking down, she saw a sword thrust through it, and she slowly looked up, seeing Chiyo on the other end, a malicious smile on her face. "Anyone who opposes Ryuu, no matter how strong, will be killed. And that includes you, Mitsuki." Chiyo spat. After cruelly twisting her sword, she pulled it out of her chest. "May you rest forever in Hell." She said.

With a strangled yell, Toshiro whipped out Hyorinmaru. He raced forward, but Chiyo was ready and dodged easily. "What, do you think you can beat me, kid?" she sneered. "I'm older than you by far."

Toshiro paused, forcing himself to calm down. Hasty decisions like this had proved to be near fatal in the past, and he still remembered that time with Aizen. Hands clenching together tightly, he looked at her, his blue-green eyes reduced to mere flints. "You may be older than me." He said quietly, "But you'll never have the chance to correct your mistake of challenging a Captain of the Soul Society."

A shadow passed over Chiyo's face, but it was gone in an instant. She raised her weapon, Mitsuki's blood still dripping off of it. "Well, Captain, let's get to it. Dance, Onryou!" she yelled.

Toshiro didn't waste a moment. Not bothering with Shikai, he went strait to Bankai, feeling an odd sense of release when he felt the ice dragon meld with his body. His face a set mask of cold indifference, he pounced forward, sword extended. Chiyo dodged, aiming a swipe at his wings, but he whipped his tail around, catching her unexpected and sent her crashing against the wall. She recovered swiftly, a murderous gleam in her eye. "Paralyze, Onryou!" she whispered, and a dense fog immediately surrounded Toshiro. Coughing, he stumbled back, but to his horror he couldn't move.

The fog thinned, revealing Chiyo, who now had a satisfied look. "Walked right into that one, didn't you? Hard to fight when you can't move." Ignoring his death stare and the obvious drop of temperature, she continued. "Honestly, Ryuu, Kiyoshi and I had no idea how well this plan would work. I must admit it was pretty clever- get you two to leave the Soul Society unprotected, then attack them while you were occupied. The fools won't know what hit them."

"They'll know. All of the Soul Society is on alert." He managed to croak, trying desperately to loosen the bonds restricting him.

Chiyo laughed. "Silly boy. Right now they'll be chasing down all of Ryuu's slaves who escaped and not paying attention to the surrounding countryside, where he'll be coming with a greater army than the puny ensemble the Society had to offer. But no matter- you'll be dead soon anyways, so you won't have to deal with it." She said, and then quickly lashed out, the point aimed for his neck.

She didn't expect to hear the ring of steel against steel. Throughout her narrative, Toshiro had felt the bonds loosen, and he had battled against them and broke free. He smirked when he saw the astonished look on her face, and with a simple flick he sent her zanpaku-to spinning. She screamed, and lunged after it, but Toshiro dodged in front of her. "I don't think so." He snarled. "First, you plot against the Soul Society, and as a Captain, it is my duty to stop you. But most of all, you killed Mitsuki, and for that I will not forgive you, even if you were her best friend. Your time has come, Chiyo."

Eyes wide, she uselessly raised her arms to stop the column of water that was shot toward her. Frozen into a single block of ice, she did not feel the sword slice through her body.

Toshiro watched as the block of ice that contained Chiyo fall into two separate chunks, then disappear into a thousand sparkles.

Dismissing his Bankai, he closed his eyes for a second, sending a silent prayer to the heavens. Though Chiyo hardly deserved a spot in their ranks, he still wished her soul would become that of a star, so that Mitsuki could watch over her as the moon forever.

His plead finished, he turned around and returned to Mitsuki, cradling her softly in his arms.

* * *

Dang, I hate writing fight scenes. So if this sucks, you know why. Oh, and Onryou means 'Revengeful Ghost'. Kinda fits Chiyo, dosn't it? Anyways, I like how this turned out, so no more updating again till 65 reveiws! XD I know I'm mean...

And a random memo: I had re-written this chapter too many times to count, and if it weren't for the ispiration from the song End of All Hope by Nightwish, I don't know if I would have finished it. Anyways, next treat is... -gasp- not food, but Bleach plushies!!!!


	17. Anata

AAAAH, I can't wait any longer!! I HAVE TO POST IT!!! You guys are lucky that I may not be able to update in the near future, so I decided to post early...

Anyways, to all who reviewed...-hands out plushies of choice to everyone- yay!!! -huggles Hitsugaya plushie-

And a little side note: I must have a wicked sense of humor, because i was laughing my head off at all the reveiws. So, this chapter is dedicated to all of those who thought Mitsuki had died. :D

* * *

Mitsuki had fainted from the loss of blood, but she was alive, barely. He had already wrapped the wound, trying to stop the blood loss, but it still poured out sluggishly. Weakly, she stirred, her eyelids fluttering open. "Toshiro? You're…still here?" she whispered.

She was still alive! Relief flooding over him, he nodded. "Of course. Do you honestly think I'll ever leave you again?"

She laughed painfully, than stopped to cough up blood. Alarmed, he tightened his hold, talking to keep her conscious. He told her what Chiyo had said, about Ryuu's plan, and her eyes were filled with hate.

"That jerk! I hate him, I hate him!" She yelled, than instantly regretted it. Falling back in pain, she felt Toshiro dab at her sweaty forehead with a piece of white cloth. She frowned for a moment, than realization dawned on her. "Toshiro…you're cloak…"

He shook his head. "It's ok. I have others. You're what's important right now." She smiled, leaning back against his chest. Even now, tearing apart his white Captain's cloak, his symbol, to take care of her…tears pricked her eyes. "Toshiro…Anata…please, leave. You need to go fight Ryuu…we both know I'm not going to make it. I've…I've lost too much blood."

Despite the severity of the moment at hand, Toshiro couldn't help but smile. She had called him her Anata…her sweetheart. Shaking his head once more, he said firmly, "You will survive, Mitsuki, even if you don't want to. Captain's orders." She smiled faintly in response, letting out a deep sigh, growing still. Concerned, Toshiro gently shook her. "Mitsuki?" he asked, and when she didn't respond, he repeated it, panic growing. "Mitsuki!" he called.

The only response was from her shattered zanpaku-to. It began glowing in a wavering yellow light, forming into the unicorn.

But instead of the proud creature it once was, he could tell that it was horribly changed. Its wings hung limply against its sides, the mane and tail tangled and matted. Its horn, once glowing with a radiant light, now shone dimly, and it looked….fragile, vulnerable, just like Mitsuki.

"Hogosha Chuusin." He whispered. "What's wrong with Mitsuki?"

The unicorn bowed her head. "She's dying, slowly, from the inside out. Though her physical wound will be able to heal, her mental one will take longer, if it will at all. "

"Can I save her? Is there any way at all?"

The unicorn hesitated. "There is one way, but it's extremely risky- it puts both your life and the others in jeopardy." She said quietly.

He shook his head. "I don't care. If there is a chance to save her, no matter how slim, I'll do it."

Hogosha Chuusin nodded. "Alright. Place your hand over Mitsuki's wound, and take my horn in the other. But whatever you do, _do not let go unless I say it._ Do you understand?"

He nodded, and did as she told. The unicorn looked him in the eye, her horn poised directly over his heart. An unspoken agreement passed between them, and she thrust her horn into his heart.

He felt fire race through his entire body, consuming him completely. The pain was incredible. His fingers flinched, but he kept his hold firmly. The pain was soon replaced with a numbing cold, and he closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted.

He was drowning in a world of blinding white, shards of invisible power whipping through him. He battled against it, trying to get through to the other side, not knowing what was there but knowing he had to go. He met a terrible resistance, but his natural stubbornness made him continue to battle until he finally broke free into an endless field of flowers. The sky above was writhing with storm clouds, and the only light came from him. Startled, he realized he was shining with a white light, just like the unicorn used to. Realizing this must be Mitsuki's inner world, he ran forward, trying to find her, searching the ground around him as well as in front.

He soon saw a lone figure standing beside a massive lake, the edges lost to the horizon. Getting closer, he noticed it was Mitsuki, standing in front of a small boat, hesitating. Panic rising in his throat, he called out her name, reaching out.

She jumped, then turned around, eyes wide. "To…Toshiro? What are you doing here? And why are you glowing?"

He grabbed her hand, tugging her away from the lake's edge. "I've come back to save you, Mitsuki. You can't go yet. Ryuu is still alive, and you're the only one who can stop him."

She laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. You think I have what it takes to defeat Ryuu when I couldn't even see through Chiyo? I'm supposed to tell when someone is lying, yet I wasn't even able to see through the lies that Ryuu had crafted. I'm not fit to save anyone, not even myself."

Despite her boldness, Toshiro continued to pull her away. "You are fit, Mitsuki. I remember, once, someone told me I was a reincarnation of a heavenly guardian, one that appears every thousand years or so to aid the Soul Society in times of need." The words Gin had told him were still etched in his mind. "Now I know that it's not me, but you, who are the guardian. You're heart is pure- so full of love, compassion, and fierce loyalty to your friends. Mitsuki, you were the person sent to us to make things right, and I know that you need to come back." He pulled her closer, kissing her softly. "And I need you now more than you can ever imagine."

She hesitantly returned his gesture, her lips brushing his softly. "Well, when you put it that way…I guess I could return."

He beamed, and her world began wavering, vanishing. They held on to one another until the last wisp went away, and Toshiro opened his eyes to emerge from the dream.

The unicorn in front of him was returned to its former glory, and she nodded at him. He removed his hand, and it reared back, neighing with complete and utter joy. It dissolved to flow back into the now solid zanpaku-to, and he let his gaze travel back to Mitsuki.

He went weak with relief when he saw that Mitsuki was breathing deeply and evenly, and she was no longer bleeding. Removing the bandages, he tore off more of his cloak and cleaned her wound, his eyes widening when he discovered smooth skin. Instead of a hole, there was now a small star-shaped scar. His fingers lightly traced it, and this seemed to provoke a reaction from Mitsuki. She stirred, and his hand immediately went to her face. "Mitsuki?" he asked eyes wide.

She opened her eyes, her blue eyes staring up at him. He sighed, hugging her close. "You're alive." He whispered, feeling her arms wrap around him.

"So are you." She teased softly, and they looked at each other, love glowing strongly in both their eyes. Toshiro helped her up, and she staggered slightly, leaning against him for support. He grabbed her zanpaku-to, handing it to her. She replaced it in her sheath.

"One more thing." He said, than dug out the necklace. She gasped softly when he presented it to her, eyes watering. "I thought you'd forgot." She said, putting it back on. Her fingers gently traced the silver dragon, than she immediately kissed him on the mouth, catching him off guard.

When they broke apart, he smirked at her. "Guess I'm forgiven, then," he laughed.

She smiled. "You are. Now, come on- we have a war to win."

Hand in hand, they raced out together, toward a battle that was already beginning.

* * *

See why I was laughing so hard???? xD I never intended to kill Mitsuki, so she's gonna live to fight again. yay, you go, girl!

Anyways, next treat is...um...Bleach Mangas? Ok, let's do that...Bleach mangas it is!


	18. Return and Confrontation

AAAH! I'm almost done with this fic!!!! D: I'm sad...it's been really enjoyable, but it seemed short... T.T Anyways, I'm thinking of making a sequal, so either say 'yes' or 'no' in the reveiws or vote for it on my profile. I can't post the ending until you tell me, because there are two different versions!

Anyways, this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I cut it in half because I didn't want it to be too long.

Thanks to all who reveiwed! -passes out the Bleach Mangas-

And I'm having a little contest- my descrptions of Ryuu are there for a reason, and the first person to guess why I made him like that gets special prize! Of course, the prize depends on whether or not there will be a sequel...

* * *

Mitsuki was panting by the time they reached the Soul Society. Toshiro had offered to carry her part of the way, but she refused to have help. Part of what Chiyo said still echoed in her mind, and she was determined to start making herself a better person. Toshiro already thought she was perfect, but couldn't blame her on her current mindset. Hogosha Chuusin had been right when she said that the mental wounds would take longer to heal.

They heard the battle before they got there. The occupants of the districts outside the walls all huddled in their houses, eyes huge with fear and disbelief. Screams of numerous voices, the clangs of connecting swords, and the occasional explosions from the twelfth division members echoed around them.

"We're too late." Mitsuki panted, clutching Toshiro's arm. "We've got to kill Ryuu _now_, or else we might as well run away and disappear."

He nodded. "I know. Though I think the disappearing act is a little drastic."

Mitsuki giggled slightly, than looked sober again. "Promise me you won't do anything rash, ok?" she asked.

Toshiro frowned. "That's my line. But I promise, anyway."

She didn't respond, only followed him over the wall and into the midst of the battle. Kenpachi ran by them, laughing maniacally as he chased by two frightened members of Ryuu's army. Yumichika and Ikkaku were right behind him, yelling at them about something-or-other and trying to keep up with Kenpachi.

"Mi-mi! You're back!" Yachiru yelled, jumping on Mitsuki's head. "What took you so long?"

"We ran into...difficulties." Mitsuki replied, hugging the pink-haired lieutenant. "But we're back now. Where's Ryuu?"

"You mean crazy black-haired guy?" Yachiru replied, cocking her head. "He's on the Sokyoku hill, laughing. No one's able to get near him, since he has some sort of barrier around him."

"Alright- thanks, Yachiru. Now, you'd better get back to Kenpachi- he's probably looking for you." She replied, setting her on the ground. Yachiru waved goodbye and rocketed off, kicking a few of the intruders in the face for good measure as she went. Mitsuki shook her head, drawing her zanpaku-to. "Shatter, Hogosha Chuusin!" she called, than raced toward Sokyoku Hill, clearing her way through the battle. Toshiro covered her, Hyorinmaru freezing and shattering people relentlessly as they brutally attacked those that had no reason to be here.

The steps leading to the top of the cliff were covered with shinigamis and intruders alike, but Mitsuki didn't hesitate with bowling them over and knocking both sides off on her way up. Startled attackers were flung sideways as her sword pushed through them, and they were trampled again by Toshiro.

Below, Unohana ushered Isane and others from her division through the throng, carrying wounded Shinigami's and intruders to her headquarters. Shielding her eyes against the intense flare of kidos and explosives, she saw Mitsuki and Toshiro charging up the steps. It was already night time, and the fighting was starting to get more dangerous with hardly any light other than the sporadic flares throughout the Soul Society. More and more were attacking their comrades, and Commander Yamamoto was about to call a retreat. Until then, the Fourth Division continued to treat those that needed help and hoped that this war would be over soon. Sighing, she hurried over to her company, fending off those that tried attacking.

Eventually, they made it to the top of the hill, running into the barrier instantly. It shocked them, causing them to stumble back and run into each other. Sending a blast of Kido at it, she watched it flare red as it absorbed the power. Smiling, she turned to Toshiro. "Go to Bankai- we're going to have to fly over this thing." She said, already starting to change. Toshiro followed suit, looking at her once he was done. "You think that he's going to leave the sky exposed?" he asked, looking at the shield doubtfully. Mitsuki nodded. "Ryuu may think things through well, but he sometimes leaves the minor details out. Kiyoshi, his…sidekick, has to go over everything to make sure that nothing fails. Apparently, Ryuu isn't very good at shields." Launching herself skyward, she immediately spotted Ryuu near the front. Dropping down some ways behind him, she dismissed her Bankai, earning a startled look from Toshiro. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "You have the element of surprise right now!"

Mitsuki looked up at the full moon above her head. "The moon gazes down on everyone." She said calmly. "It is strongest when it is full, and it knows whenever you sin in its gaze. This is my time now to confront my past and repent all that I have done, or else I shall never be forgiven." She turned to look at him, her blue eyes glowing. "Either I fight Ryuu now, honestly and fairly, or I shall ever be held in its disgrace."

Not knowing what to say, Toshiro watched her leave, worried. This was her fight, and his hands curled into fists, desperate to do something but not wanting to leave Mitsuki. Growling, he glared at the figure of the black-haired man in front of him.

Mitsuki stopped a few feet away from Ryuu, watching him silently. After a moment, when she knew he sensed her, she said, "It's time to finish this, Ryuu." She said, Hogosha Chuusin already drawn. Ryuu faced her, hands behind his back, eyeing her coolly. "So you say. But we both know that I'm better- already, you have accepted your death. Even if Chiyo was unable to kill you, I will take the matter into my own hands. You are just the beginning of my complete domination."

"That's where you're wrong, Ryuu. The Soul Society has been attacked by people far smarter, cunning, and resourceful than you, and still won. You don't stand a chance, especially against me." Mitsuki responded, shutting out all sounds of battle below. "True, you kidnapped me and took me to your base; true, you beat me into submission so I would never dare give you away; true, you taught me how to fight, and through you I achieved Bankai. But you also kept me from my one true home, and away from the people I have grown to love. And it's because of them that I will win."

Ryuu laughed, his poisonous golden eyes threatening to melt her on the spot. "You see, Mitsuki, you're the one who's wrong. You belong nowhere, and no one will ever love you. I'm the only one who ever accepted you and helped you. I was your creator, and now I will be your destroyer."

Mitsuki didn't flinch. "No one 'created' me but myself. If I didn't want to get better, I never would have. It's time I stood up for myself for a change."

He bowed mockingly. "So be it. Blaze, Dainichi!" he called, and fire burst into flame all along his sword. The heat produced even affected Toshiro, who was at least several yards away. The light it produced was a beacon, announcing the battle of the two as their swords collided. Below, Ryuu's followers faltered, before advancing again.

Mitsuki knew that his zanpaku-to controlled the element of the sun, but since her Shikai form's blade wasn't made of ordinary metal, she knew she was ok- so long as she didn't keep contact for long. Their swords rebounding, they began exchanging blows, concentration etched into Mitsuki's face, contrasting against Ryuu's calm look. They were equal in skill, and after several minuets none of them had gained any ground.

Mitsuki parried his attack, giggling slightly. "Well, aren't I being stupid. I promised myself I would go all out, yet I am still in Shikai." Looking at the moon, she said, "You ready, Hogosha Chuusin?"

Ryuu sneered at her. "Don't be ridiculous. You haven't completed Bankai yet."

Mitsuki laughed, her sound carrying all the way to Toshiro. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't need to complete it to kick your butt."

Nearby, Toshiro looked at her worriedly, a group of Ryuu's attackers lying dead at his feet. She was acting confident…What was up with that? Sighing, he turned to attack another group of people trying to sneak up on him.

Ryuu was slightly startled from her attitude as well, but didn't show it. Instead, he immediately attacked her, only to have her block his attack with lightning speed.

Mitsuki was illuminated by a single moonbeam, seeming to shine subtly in its light. Her eyes were twin pools of sparkling sapphires, swirling with an unknown emotion. "Bankai." She whispered.

* * *

So, the final battle is here! It will continue in the next chapter. And Ryuu's sword, Dainichi, means 'Great Sun'. Another hint!

So, reveiw please! Next treat is Bleach posters.


	19. Blue Moon

AAAH! Second to last chapter! D: I can't beleive its almost over...T.T Anyways, please vote for a sequal...the next chapter depends on the results!!

Anyways, SapphireElric, you're very close, but here are some hints regarding ryuu for everyone:

What's the opposite of fire? Of Black? And since Mitsuki hates Ryuu, what's the opposite of Hate? Think about it...

Thanks to reveiwers! -hands out posters-

* * *

The wave of power that hit Toshiro almost made him fall over, and caused his attackers to go flying. He recognized it as Mitsuki's, yet he didn't know it could get so….well, _huge. _Looking up in astonishment, he saw that not only had her spirit energy increased, but her normal look had changed as well.

It wasn't much, since she still contained the wings and spears. But her wings were larger, and more graceful, as well as carrying her more easily across the air. Not only that, but her shinigami outfit had been replaced by a flowing silvery-blue gown, complete with a silver circlet sporting a sparkling diamond in the center. To put it basically, she looked like a goddess.

Ryuu stepped back a couple of paces, unnerved. "What's going on?" he demanded. "You're powers get weaker as the moon grows!"

Mitsuki shook her head. "That was only a trick, so that you couldn't figure out my true potential. As the moon grows, my power grows as well, and I am strongest during the night of the full moon. But tonight, its special- this is the second moon in the month, the Blue Moon. I was named that for a reason."

For the first time, Ryuu looked scared. Blinking, Toshiro realized that Ryuu didn't even know Bankai- he knew the Zanpaku-to's name, but that was it. But the fear was soon gone, replaced with a smirk. "Go ahead, try to beat me. You'll still loose, as you did before."

Calmly Mitsuki grabbed a spear, disconnecting it to get swords. Then, without warning she swept forward, her swords turning into silver blurs. Despite that it was hard to track; Ryuu still blocked it, his sword spewing fire outwards. Leaping backwards, he held it out in front of him. "Netsubo, Dainichi! (Burning Desire, Great Sun)" he called, sending a giant flame wheel towards Mitsuki. She flew upwards, dodging it easily, than crossed her swords. "Shatter, Diamond Rains," She said, sending the glittering droplets to cascade down upon Ryuu. While he was busy blocking him, she glided down, talking loudly enough for her voice to carry, yet quiet enough so that only the people in the immediate area could hear. "You better pull some new tricks, Ryuu, because you'll need them to counter mine." Raising her arms, she said, "Getsurai (Age of the Moon), my newest attack, doesn't hold any mercy." The swords were briefly illuminated by a moonbeam, than they flared into two swords of white flame. She threw one down to him, the other streaking ahead of her. Ryuu smirked. "You missed." He said, flicking aside it aside.

"I think not."

Before he could respond, the two white streaks turned and flew toward him before he can respond. Mitsuki made a gesture with her hand, and they shifted their course slightly, one piercing him in the arm and the other digging into his leg. Howling, he pulled them out, ignoring the pain in his hands from he still blazing metal. They melted out of his grasp, returning to Mitsuki, who deftly grabbed them out of the sky. But she didn't expect such a quick counter from Ryuu; while she was turned slightly from him, he had sent another flame wheel toward her, catching her unawares. Her wings began burning, and gasping, she did a quick spiral in the air to clear them. Eyes widening, Toshiro rushed forward, only to be blocked by another shield of Mitsuki's creation- she did not want anyone's interference. Defeated, Toshiro watched helplessly, his hand gripping Hyorinmaru tightly.

The fire extinguished but her feathery wings charred, Mitsuki hovered in the air, struggling against the pain that she and Hogosha Chuusin both felt. Ryuu didn't waste a moment, sending attack after attack of fire towards her. She dodged them in midair, clumsily, yet succeeding- barely. Some attacks still hit her, and she grimaced against the pain, trying to find a long enough space to retaliate. Finally, during a slightly longer interval, she grabbed her swords and made them spin in midair.

Ryuu shouldered his weapon, the fire not bothering him. "I know this attack." He sneered. "You're taking a risk, getting rid of you spirit energy like this."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." She spat, eyes blazing. Ryuu smirked. Dashing forward, he leapt upward when he was below her, coming to rest beside her in the air. "But I know your weaknesses." He whispered in her ear, before lunging forward.

Mitsuki screamed, her arms crossed as she fell backward to avoid the flames. But her shield now contained Ryuu, and she was unable to get rid of him. Again and again he pushed her, and they were spinning around in midair in the small space. Blood began coating her body from his pierces, draining her already limited supply. Finally, Mitsuki had given him a well-aimed kick in the head and he flew backwards, crashing through the shield. The woven lines of light immediately began to form, a panting and bleeding Mitsuki holding them together. But this time, Toshiro noticed, it was bigger than before, and the design was more complex. She seemed to be drawing energy from the Moon itself, its moonbeam causing her to sparkle and shimmer with the increase of her aura.

To this day, Toshiro never understood how Ryuu avoided the attack. Maybe it was the fact that he had created a shield at the last second, maybe he moved and avoided the worst of it, or maybe Mitsuki's aim was off with the loss of blood- either way, the giant explosion of Mitsuki's spirit energy that should have ended the battle didn't kill him, but left an exhausted Mitsuki falling to the ground.

For a moment, it was deathly silent, and Toshiro prayed that the battle was over. But then Ryuu began laughing, and with a sick feeling Toshiro thought that he would see Mitsuki die again.

"You…honestly thought…that…that pitiful display of power…would stop me?" he wheezed, hauling himself upwards and limping over to her. Leaving a trail of blood behind him, he struggled over to her. "I am…the ruler of this world. No one…will stop me!" he said, panting, raising his sword.

From the ground, Mitsuki looked up at him, her Bankai dismissed. Struggling to stay conscious, she said, "I told myself that I'll bring you with me if I happen to die. I did that." Raising her sword half-heartedly, she hardly blocked the blow he delivered, causing it to land in her shoulder. Crying out, she writhed on the ground, looking like a mouse being played with by a lion in Toshiro's eyes.

"I haven't died yet." He snarled. "And I never will."

No one could describe what happened next, but one moment Ryuu had his sword raised to pierce Mitsuki's heart- and the next a slim sliver blade had been thrust through his own.

Ryuu stared down at it, shock registered on his face. It was twisted cruelly, and then pulled out, causing Ryuu to stumble. As he saw the purple-haired shinigami behind him, he said, "Kiyoshi…why…?"

Kiyoshi sheathed his blade, not bothering to clean it. "I'll go along with your plans for as long as it benefits me- but no longer will I follow you since you tried to kill my sister."

* * *

ooo, Kiyoshi is Mitsiki's brother...who wouldv'e thought? And honestly, I just thought of it seconds before I posted it on here...:D Surprise for everyone!!

And remember to vote!!!!

And reveiw...next treat- Bleach figurines!


	20. Epilouge: After the battle

The final chapter for this story. :( I can't beleive its over! D: But there is going to be a sequal, so stay tuned!

And congrats to SapphireElric for guessing about Ryuu. Yes, he's the opposite of Toshiro. Her prize is having an OC in the sequal! wOOt!

Thanks to all who reviewed! -passes out figurines-

* * *

The battle was over, but it took until dawn to get everyone calmed down. The Shinigami and other souls released from Ryuu's spell were panicking, almost driven to insanity by the sudden change. Eventually, Unohana was sent to calm them down- a very angry Unohana, in fact, since she was unable to tend the seriously wounded. But it was over quickly, since every one- psychotic or no- quailed under her glare.

In a separate room of the Fourth Squad Headquarters, Isane was bandaging up Mitsuki, trying to get done quickly so that Mitsuki, Toshiro, and Kiyoshi could talk and get some things cleared up. Smiling slightly at them, she quickly left the room, hurrying to other patients so that Unohana wouldn't turn her wrath onto her.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked for the nth time that hour.

"Yes, I am." Mitsuki responded. "But could you stop squeezing my hand? You'll break it before long."

Toshiro relaxed, finally accepting that she wasn't going to die any time soon. After a slight pause, he looked at Kiyoshi, then back to Mitsuki. "So…you two are really siblings?"

Kiyoshi nodded, but Mitsuki was the one to speak. "Kiyoshi died a few years ahead of me, and was already a shinigami by the time I arrived in the Soul Society. He had heard rumors of a rouge Shinigami who was possessing people and using them to do his deeds, and he decided to gain favor to investigate."

"He had actually possessed me enough to make me join his cause." Kiyoshi continued his voice low and steady. "I had never intended to get Mitsuki involved, but it was too late by the time I found out."

Mitsuki nodded. "When we realized who the other was, it was, to say the least, a less-than-joyful reunion. If Ryuu had ever found out that we were siblings, than the results would have been disastrous- one of us would've died to avoid any sibling conflicts."

Toshiro nodded. "I see. So it was Kiyoshi's love and feeling of protection for you that overcame the possession and killed Ryuu."

Kiyoshi nodded, gently brushing a stray hair from Mitsuki's face. "It was too good to be true when I finally found her, even in the circumstances we were involved in."

His sister smiled, closing her eyes. "I'm glad that the two men I love the most survived this day." She murmured, finally falling asleep. Toshiro lightly kissed her forehead, and then looked at Kiyoshi. "No matter what your past was, you are welcome to have a spot in my squad if you are still interested in joining the Soul Society. You saved Mitsuki, and that's all that matters."

Kiyoshi shook his head. "No, I didn't save her- you did. I couldn't even repair her broken soul, and you managed to do that in a few short weeks. I should be thanking you."

The two shook hands, forming a strong alliance. Leaving Mitsuki to rest, Toshiro went to find General Yamamoto to ask about Kiyoshi joining his squad, and Kiyoshi went to find Unohana to ask when Mitsuki could return home to Toshiro's squad.

Yamamoto was at Sokyoku Hill, already assembled with Captains Soi Fon and Kenpachi. Yachiru was bouncing on Ryuu's body, happily singing a nonsense song of some dead dragon.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, I was about to send for you." Yamamoto said, turning to look at the young Captain. "I believe that Noukon, your fifth seat, managed to vanquish the leader, correct?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yes sir. I watched the entire fight."

"Did you get any insight to why he did this, who his leader was, or how he knew how to posses the Shinigami?"

He shook his head. "No, sir. I believe that you'll have to ask Mitsuki when she wakes up, or her brother, Kiyoshi- they're both at Fourth Division right now, I believe."

Yamamoto nodded, gesturing at Soi Fon. Bowing slightly, she sprang off to find the purple-haired Shinigami. Yamamoto watched her leave, ignoring Kenpachi's growls of complaints that he couldn't get there first.

"Too many stupid attackers. Seriously, people should know to get out of my way when I'm trying to get somewhere." He grumbled, and then looked up. "Yachiru! We're leaving!"

Yachiru stopped mid-note, immediately jumping onto Kenpachi's back as he left. Toshiro waited patiently. "Anything else, sir?"

"No, that's it; just remember that there's a Captain's meeting tomorrow at noon." Yamamoto said, still studying Ryuu's body.

As Toshiro left, he saw Soi Fon return with a bewildered Kiyoshi, but Toshiro knew that Yamamoto would give him the benefit of the doubt. Confident that everything would go ok, he returned to the Fourth Division office to see how Mitsuki was doing.

Unohana nodded at him as he returned, but she had a slightly worried expression on her face. Alarmed, Toshiro ran over. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

The doctor looked at Mitsuki. "During her last attack, she put more Spirit Energy into the attack than intended." She said quietly. "It's extremely low, and I don't know if she'll ever get it back completely."

"But…she had been fine when I was in here earlier." Toshiro said. "Why did it deplete now?"

She shook her head. "It was low from the beginning. But with Isane, you, and her brother being in here, no one felt hers since everyone else's canceled it out. I only noticed when I came to check on her."

Toshiro stared at her, his hand gripping hers. "Just as long as she's alive, that's all that matters." He said, and Unohana smiled. They really were perfect for each other.

o0o

Three weeks later, Mitsuki was finally released. Kiyoshi had officially joined the Tenth Squad, and was among the party that welcomed Mitsuki home. The siblings immediately gave each other a hug when they were reunited, but all Mitsuki wanted to do was to spend time with Toshiro. Matsumoto hadn't let Mitsuki out of her sight, and even found time to tease the couple when mostly everyone had left.

"We finally have our fifth seat back." Matsumoto said happily.

Mitsuki shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know if I'd be any good. My Spirit Energy has practically disappeared, and Unohana thinks it won't come back."

Toshiro shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're an amazing fighter, and are more than capable of doing the work." He hugged her, reassuring her that everything would be ok.

"It's so good to see two people in love." Matsumoto sighed, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I remember that when you left, he bawled for hours."

"I didn't _bawl_." Toshiro said indignantly, glaring at her. "My eyes just had something in them, that's all."

Matsumoto grinned. "Yup, they did- it's called tears."

Mitsuki looked at him interestingly. "You _cried?_" she said. Turning to Matsumoto, she said, "I wish I would've seen that. Who would have thought that Toshiro would cry?"

The two laughed at the glaring Toshiro, who was regretting that Matsumoto had been the one to give him the letter. Giggling, Mitsuki hugged him. "Oh, come on, Captain Grumpy-pants. You know we tease you because we love you."

"I wish you wouldn't tease me at all." He retorted, but was already starting to relax. Matsumoto, seeing his reaction, squealed happily. Hugging them both, she said, "Oh, my Captain's in love alright. When are you two getting married?"

They immediately turned bright red, struggling to breathe. Seeing their faces, Matsumoto let them go reluctantly, skipping off. "I think this is a cause for celebration! Oy, Kira, Hisagi! Get over here!" she called, chasing after the two.

Mitsuki leaned against Toshiro, gasping. Though Matsumoto was one of her closest friend, she didn't like the crushing hugs that came with the friendship.

The last of the guests left, their buzzing talk not even reaching the two's ears. Mitsuki looked up at Toshiro, smiling. "Does everyone really think we'll get married?" she asked, sitting down on the couch. Toshiro joined her, playing with her hair. "I guess so." He said, "But I don't want to right now. I want to wait a little longer first…that is, if you want to as well." He rushed, blushing.

Mitsuki giggled. "Of course I do. But I agree- we'll have to wait. Let's see if we really last with all the pressure of our jobs, and then we'll talk about wedding bells, ok?"

He nodded, and she snuggled against them. Both of them knew they would last, but after everything that had happened, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Toshiro closed his eyes, a smile lingering on his face. "Mitsuki, remember the night of the shooting star?"

She nodded. "Umm-hmm. What about it?"

"Well…I was wondering if it ever came true."

She smiled. "Of course it did. My wish was to find a place I truly belonged, and I have. What about yours?"

"My wish was that yours would come true." He said. And then he kissed her.

* * *

Awwww, it's over. But I will be posting alternate endings after this, so its not all the way finished. Anyways, the sequal going to be called 1000 sparkles.

Please review!


End file.
